Things Just Got Interesting
by everfaraway
Summary: Relatives of the team show & bring grudges with them. Contains OCs. Pairing as they come. Sigma 6 time line. Ep. refs. Rated Teen for safety
1. Chapter 1

Bullseye

Author: I became a big GIJoe Sigma 6 fan & really liked Long Range, so when I wrote up fanfics, I decided to make "my" character his daughter because that's what I felt comfy with. I don't own Long Range, Zartan or Sigma 6.

Codename: Bullseye

Real Name: Selen Rosa Ajedrez

Age: Early twentys

Hair: Sandy brown

Eyes: Golden-brown

Specialty: Marksman, Firearms Expert

Origins: Madrid, Spain

Profile: Young, Bullseye still needs a bit of training to become as good of a marksman as her father Long Range. One of the strongest willed of the Sigma 6 team, she is more than ready to take control of a situtation if need be. But behind that strong will is a lust for revenge that leads her into harsh, but reckless battles with Zartan. A willing shoulder to lean on, this young woman gives a sense of support & stability to the team, while seeking her father's approval. A firearms expert as well as a marksman, she's always customiz-ing her weapons. Armed with a large arsenial, she is truely her father's daughter.

Background: Seperated from Long Range as a child, Bullseye was brought up by her mother Estrella Ajedrez. Adored by everyone who meet her, she had many friends as a child & there was always someone who was willing to babysit her. As a teen, she didn't change much, despite finding a new love in shooting drink bottles with a sling shot. Even though, there was always a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her to go in search of her father. That search pulled her away from Spain & led her to America. There she became part of a special military group that brought together well trained individuals from all over the world, where she studied firearms while becoming a marksman. In that group she met her two partners in crime, so to speak, Grey Wolf & Iron Claw.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Claw & Grey Wolf

Author: Spirit was another fav character & I always loved how to Billy picked on Tunnel Rat, so they inspired this twosome. I own these two, Bullseye & Heron, no one else.

Codename: Grey Wolf

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Mid-Twentys

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Specialtys: Hunting, Tracking, Archery

Origins: Same Naravjo reservation as Spirit

Profile: Grey Wolf is Spirit's nephew who has a large score to settle with Cobra. The lose of his family via an attack by Cobra left him distraut, but luckily he has two loyal companions to help him overcome it. Even after joining the team he was still a little wary, but he has Bullseye as a security blanket. When he isn't around her, he feels a little akward & vunerable. Armed with a copy of Spirit's bow, arrows & quiver, Grey Wolf has more than shown that his tracking abilities can go to a good use whenever the team needs them. Despite his waryness, he's willing to let Iron Claw stay with Bullseye if they have to be seperated, unless Duke orders state otherwise. Quiet & wise beyond his years, he overcomes his waryness & learn to trust other members of the Sigma 6 team.

Background: Grey Wolf was brought up by his mother Heron after his father died suddenly when he was very young. Luckily Spirit was there to step in & help raise him. Under their care Grey grew to become a talented tracker, hunter & shot with a bow. But when he was seventeen, the military came calling for Spirit & he answered, leaving Heron to care for him alone with a promise that he'd return. Two long & lonely years after his de-parture, Spirit returned for a visit bearing a present for his nephew in the form of a large year old wolf pup. Grey Wolf automaticly took to the pup, calling him Iron Claw, & kept him for a companion. Shortly afterwards, Spirit had to leave again & Grey was left to take care of Iron Claw. The wolf never left his side after that & would rarely over the next five years. When Grey was in his early twentys, the Baroness led an attack on his people in search of a power stone, which destoried their homes & killed his mother, grandparents & his father's sister. He then left with Iron Claw alongside him, walking a lonely road until he found a special military organization that accepted both he & Iron Claw. There he met a young woman from Madrid & became fast friends with her. That woman was Bullseye.

Name: Iron Claw

Age: Six

Fur: Jet Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Specialtys: Tracking, Re-Con, Retrieval

Profile: Grey's loyal companion, he's followed the young man everywhere for years. Like many wild animals, Iron Claw knows who is a friend & who is not to be trusted. Cobra's members, to him, are the worst sort of human that exists. Though loyal to Grey & Bullseye, he's willing to listen to Spirit & the rest of Sigma 6 if he has to. Affectionate, he is very capable of sensing the emotions of his human companions. Although it defies the laws of nature, Billy & he come to be friends. With nothing more than his nature given weapons, he is very good at taking out BATS. Iron Claw becomes a valued part of the team & would risk his life for any of it's members, even Tunnel Rat, who's scared of him.

Background: Found by Spirit when his eyes were barely open & raised by him for a year, life with Grey & his tribe is almost all Iron Claw has ever known. Named for the fact that his claws are the same color as iron, he never was a very playful pup, but more so quiet to reflect Grey's personality. At a young age, he began to hunt alongside Grey. Over the years, they became almost impossible to seperate. But when Cobra attacked, he got his first taste of a BAT. Shortly after the attack they left, traveling until they found the military group that took them in. Then they met the witty marksman & firearms expert Bullseye.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey Wolf and Bullseye

Author: Yay, first chapter up. Grey, Bullseye, Iron Claw & Estrella are mine. All other characters, weapons, etc... belong to Hasbro. My character's weapons kinda belong to them too because they're copies of Spirit & Long Range's weapons. Enjoy, r&r.

Snake Eyes brought his ninja bike to a stop and looked off into the distance. A howl echoed in the air. Even for being in the deserts of Arizona, that was odd because not even coyotes traveled alone very often. But it was no coyote howl, he realized, but that of a wolf; that was even stranger. A flicker of silver caught his attention. Long Range was leaning againest the wall beside the garage staring in the direction of the howling. The ninja watched him carefully and the other man met his gaze. Snake Eyes walked his bike into the garage where he was met by Komakura and Jynx.

Billy the falcon screeched as Long Range walked past. "Not hunting amigo. Just target practice out back." he told the bird. He took flight and headed off to Spirit. The marksman heard howling again just as he had a moment ago. "That's a wolf howling." he said.

"Hey Long Range, give me hand here." Hi-Tech said. The older man walked inside to go see what the resident electronic wizard needed. "Hold this up for a second." he said, tapping the back portion of the ninja bike's body. Long Range glanced over at Jynx, Snake Eyes and Komakura.

"What'd you do amigo?" he asked. Komakura pulled out an arrow.

"Someone got a hold of Spirit's bow and used the bike for target practice." Jynx muttered. There was a loud bark and Hi-Tech jumped almost ten feet into the air.

"What's gotten into you?" Duke asked as he appeared in the doorway that lead into the main building. Everyone looked up as three figures appeared in the entry to the garage.

"The arrow is mine." a voice said.

"Go get the rest of the team." Duke told Snake Eyes.

One of the figures was a young woman. The other was a young man who was a bit older. And the last was a very large wolf. The man clicked his tongue towards the wolf, which rushed forward and snatched the arrow from Komakura. "Sit Iron Claw." the young woman said. Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Tunnel Rat and Spirit all appeared behind Duke. Billy screeched and puffed his feathers angerly.

"Stay calm my friend." Spirit said. The wolf snarled through the arrow that it still held as the young man set his hand on it's neck to calm it.

"Who are you?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Cobra destroyed my people's homes. I want to make sure it doesn't happen again." he said. Iron Claw whined.

"Easy boy." the woman told it.

"Uh hu. Still doesn't tell us much." Heavy Duty said. They all stepped into the light of the garage. The young man was very dark, with black hair and blue eyes. Below his eyes, he wore two grey streaks. He was about average height, well built and probably in his mid-twentys. The young woman was a little lighter with sandy brown hair and gold-brown eyes. She came up to his shoulder, mediumly built and in her early twentys. The wolf in between them was standing up though the top of it's ears came halfway up the young woman's chest and was jet black with dark brown eyes.

"My name is Grey Wolf." the young man told them, looking at Spirit.

"This is Iron Claw. I'm Bullseye." she said, scratching the over-sized wolf's ears. Duke motioned them into the main room.

"When you say Cobra destroyed your people's homes, what do you mean?" Jynx asked him.

"My people would not fall to Cobra's threats." Grey Wolf said.

"His family and others lived on a reservation. Cobra came in and attempted to run them off, claiming they were after some sort of stone, but they wouldn't leave. They trashed everything they had. I meet Grey and Iron Claw afterwards and he told me what happened. I said I'd help him." Bullseye told them.

"Sounds like a power stone Duke." Hi-Tech muttered. Iron Claw nuzzled up to Grey's side. The young indian man petted him.

"What happened to your family?" Scarlett asked.

"A woman working for Cobra killed them." he said. Bullseye watched him as he continued to pet the wolf.

"Sounds like the Baroness." Jynx said. Snake Eyes set a hand on her shoulder. The computer beeped and Hi-Tech looked at it.

"We've got a communication from.. Cobra!" he half shouted. Everyone turned to the screen.

"Well, hello Duke."

"Baroness." Scarlett hissed.

Grey Wolf, Iron Claw and Bullseye came up to the screen. "You murdered my family." he said. Iron Claw snarled at her, hackles raised. Baroness' eyes flickered to Bullseye.

"Recruiting I see. Why not get someone a bit more skilled Duke. Unless this little girl is all you could find, other than the boy and his wolf." she said.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Baroness, you will find out why people don't cross me. And you and the rest of Cobra won't like the consequences when you do." The Baroness threw her head back and laughed evilly. Iron Claw barked at her. The screen went black.

Hi-Tech typed and said, "She jammed our tracking signal Duke." Bullseye put her back to the screen, staring Grey Wolf in the eye.

"You still want to avenge what happened to your people?" she asked. He nodded. She nodded to the rest of the team. Iron Claw tilted his head and nipped at her glove. Grey looked at them.

"The Baroness seems to believe that you've recruited us. It would be wrong to let her believe something that isn't true." he said. Iron Claw snarled and Tunnel Rat slipped away.

"I don't see why we couldn't keep you three on the team if you wanted to stay." Duke said. They nodded and Iron Claw barked his approval.

Half an hour later, Bullseye, Grey Wolf and Iron Claw were on the team. "We'll put you guys in gear in the morning and give you the grand tour. We'll fit you for gauntlets and everything afterwards." Duke told them.

"Right now what they need are places to sleep." Komakura said. Both of them were steadily dozing off, but the wolf was still awake.

"We could put them in a couple of spare rooms." Scarlett said. Duke nodded as Iron Claw gave Bullseye's jacket a tug.

"What?" she muttered. He nipped her hand and went over to Grey Wolf. The black wolf closed his teeth around his bow and pulled it slowly away from his master. Grey shook his head and looked down the wolf.

"We're gonna put you two in seperate rooms. He can stay with one of you." Duke said.

"Stay with Bullseye. This is a strange place, keep her safe." Grey Wolf whispered to Iron Claw, who growled back.

"When you guys get back, I need to talk to everybody." Hi-Tech said.

Scarlett and Spirit returned a few minutes later. "Yo, Spirit what's up wit' those two and the w'lf?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"He is their friend. As Billy is mine." Spirit said.

"A really big friend." he muttered.

"Scared of the big bad wolf T-Rat?" Heavy Duty asked.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Had a not nice meetin' with a pack of 'em at one point and time."

"Before you joined the team?" Jynx asked.

"Long b'fore that." he said. A sharp whistle cut through the room. Snake Eyes turned his head.

"What was that for amigo?" Long Range asked.

Hi-Tech turned to the screen and said, "When I scanned their DNA, I found that they both looked kinda familiar. So I got to looking and found out that they are each related to another member on the team."

"I know already that Grey Wolf's DNA is similar to my own. He is my sister's child." Spirit told him.

"It figures." Jynx agreed.

"That clears that up," he said, "But there's still the matter of Bullseye." They all watched as a picture of her came on screen. "I went through the military's files on every-one that's come into the U.S. And I found that she came into the states about six months ago, as a part of a military training group with recruits from all over the world. But, she lived in Spain prior to that with her mother, Estrella Ajedrez. Her father's identity's been unknown, because he's part of the military somewhere in the country. And they can't search through their files for the father without some DNA from her, which they didn't have. Now we do and I think I finally solved that little mystery. Turns out he's been a lot closer than I thought." Hi-Tech said, his eyes flickering over to Long Range.

"You've got a kid?" Heavy Duty asked.

"I did. There was an attack in Madrid years ago. I thought the explosions had killed both her and her mother. And then I joined the military in Spain." he muttered, brushing his hair back.

"After that you came to the states, remained with the military and now you know that your daughter is still alive. And in the base." Scarlett reminded him. He nodded and walked out. Snake Eyes watched his friend leave silently.

Author: Please don't flame me. I tried to get Tunnel Rat's voice right, but it's not very easy so forgive. I always found him hard to understand anyways. If you notice similarities between my chaps & the eps, it's because when I was working on this I was also watching the first season. I didn't like the second season much, so no Firefly or Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations

Author: 2nd chap. up enjoy. Scarlett could you read the disclaimer?

Scarlett: The author only owns Bullseye/Selen, Grey, Iron Claw & Hatchet. All other characters, weapons, etc.. belong to Hasbro. So do her character's weapons, sort of.

Long Range shook his head and glanced around. He was in his room, though he didn't remember coming in the night before. "What!" he snapped towards the door.

"Yo! Long Range wake up!" Tunnel Rat called. He looked around for something that he could throw at the door. His trenchcoat was always full of nifty things, none of which should be thrown, but it was laying over his chair.

"Hey, buddy! Wake it up a'ready!" he shouted again.

"Go away before I sic Iron Claw on you!" he shouted remembering the wolf. He heard Tunnel Rat yelp and then his footsteps retreating down the hallway. He pushed himself up and looked at his alarm clock, which didn't go off. "Now I know I came in late, or was dragged in. No more target practice that goes past midnight. You don't need it hombre." he muttered to himself.

He walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes later. "With all the racket you made, amigo, it's amazing anyone can sleep." he said. Tunnel Rat glared at him.

"Hi Long Range." Hi-Tech muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." he said, walking out a minute later with a cup of coffee. Snake Eyes was looking the ninja bike over when he stepped into the garage, but looked up momen-tarily. Long Range eyed the body of the bike. Hi-Tech had obviously fixed it some time in the night. He leaned againest the wall outside. The sun was barely up and he could already see Billy out hunting, which meant Spirit was up. Thinking of Spirit made him think of Grey Wolf and Iron Claw, who made him think of his daughter. "Why did you come to America?" he asked. Snake Eyes parked the ninja bike beside Long Range and watched him. He had been in the room when he had told them about Cobra's attack that destroyed his home years ago, but as usual, he didn't speak for his own reasons. Long Range, he had first met when they first been thrown together prior to joining Sigma 6 on a special ops. mission in a small group they had both been in. "You remember those days?" Long Range asked, having almost read his mind. He nodded. "Then Duke came looking for a marksman and left with two ninjas." he said. Snake Eyes smirked under his mask.

Flashback

Snake Eyes sat across from Long Range. The door opened and both men looked up. Both of their eyes remained on the door, surveying the man. "That's the marksman." Hatchet said. A blonde man came in and walked up to them.

"Long Range?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Name's Duke. I'm trying to pull in recruits for a new very top secret team. I've got a few people already, but I need a marksman." he told him.

"Well, you heard Hatchet. What's this team for?" Long Range asked.

"To defeat Cobra." Duke said. Those words stuck in his mind and fueled his rage.

Snake Eyes became more focused on what he had to say

They glanced at each other. Snake Eyes turned his head, showing he was inter-

ested. "You came to right place for a marksman amigo. But what would you say

to going back with a ninja too?" he asked. Duke glanced over at the other man

who hadn't spoken. "Snake Eyes has never talked to anyone. But, he's the best

ninja in the world, so they say." Long Range told him.

"I can get you on the team." Duke said.

"His brother too." he added.

"Brother?" he asked. A ninja in white came in.

"Storm Shadow." Long Range said, nodding. Duke nodded and left.

End Flaskback

Long Range put a toothpick in his mouth. Snake Eyes watched him and then shook his head. They stood in silence, before they heard the sound of a gun being fired. They went around the back of the base. Bullseye stood fifty yards away, shooting at targets. Iron Claw looked at them. Snake Eyes turned his attention the wolf, who didn't growl. Long Range watched her. Every shot she fired hit it's mark perfectly. "Bullseye." he whispered. She stopped and turned to look at them. None of them moved. He continued to stare her in the eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Selen." he whispered. Bullseye drew a quick breath. Snake Eyes gave Long Range a last look before he disappeared.

"How'd you know my real name?" she asked him.

"Did you ever knew your father?" he asked.

"I did once. I was very little then." she whispered. He stepped up to her.

"Selen. You still know me." he told her. Bullseye stared at him as tears came into her eyes. She hugged him, sobbing. He ran his hand through her hair as he soothed her. Tunnel Rat looked up at Heavy Duty. Snake Eyes, Duke, Scarlett, Jynx, Hi-Tech, Spirit, Grey Wolf, Komakura and Billy were all watching inside the garage.

"Long Range is her father." Grey whispered.

"Hi-Tech told us all last night after you three went to sleep." Spirit told him. Billy screeched softly, which made many of them cringe.

Bullseye's eyes snapped open and she whirled, glaring in the direction of the ga-rage. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are eavesdropping." Long Range muttered.

"Get out here!" she barked. They all slowly came out.

"All of you amigos?" he asked them.

"We couldn't help it. Snake Eyes came and got us." Hi-Tech said. The ninja nodded. They both sighed. Billy swooped and landed on Tunnel Rat's head.

"Get off." he said. The falcon pecked his head. "Ow, g't off Billy." he growled. He pecked his head again. "Ow. Billy." he said, trying to get the falcon off his head. Bullseye whistled. Billy turned his head and flew to her wrist. Tunnel Rat turned and went back inside.

"You're worse than Iron Claw." she told the bird, who alighted to her shoulder. He rubbed his head againest her cheek.

"That is how Billy says that he likes you." Spirit said as the falcon allowed himself to be held. Iron Claw came up beside Long Range and licked his hand. He knealt down and petted the wolf. Bullseye watched as the wolf mouthed his hand gently.

"That's his way of saying he likes you." she said. Billy screeched as he began to struggle in her arms.

"Alright." she said, tossing him into the air.

"Wolves and falcons are both natural hunters, but rarely come in contact." Spirit said. The falcon flew back to the safety of his shoulder and the wolf returned his attention to Long Range.

_"This is going to be interesting."_ Bullseye thought as she watched him. Warmth radiated between her and her father.

Author: Flames not welcome! R&R please. This was early Sigma 6 writing for me & I'm sorry if it's not very good. I'm sure that I got details about Long Range's past & how he, Snake Eyes & Storm Shadow got involved with the rest of the team wrong, so forgive.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting Cobra

Author: This one's heavily based off my fav ep. The first one that Spirit is in, ep 6 or 7, where he teams with Long Range. Again: Grey, Bullseye & Iron Claw belong to me. The GI Joe's, Cobra, weapons (including those belonging to my characters), accesories, etc.. belong to Hasbro. Except for Iron Claw's tracking collar, that belongs to me too.

"From the energy readings I've picked up and tracked, there should be a power stone right around here." Hi Tech said, touching an area on the map.

"How powerful is it?" Duke asked.

"I don't know for sure." he said.

"That is very close to where my home was. It could be the stone they were searching for there." Grey Wolf said. Iron Claw put a paw on his pant leg, begging for attention. The two of them and Bullseye had been a part of the team for about a week, after making their appearence in the doorway of the garage one night. The week had been spent letting them adjust to everyone at the base. Alongside allowing Spirit and Grey Wolf to catch up, letting Billy and Iron Claw learn to trust each other and letting Long Range and his daughter reconnect. The trio had already proven that they were talented. Bullseye had matched her fathers accuracy, but she still had a bit left to learn about firearms. On top of that she also had a very sharp eye for details; Grey Wolf was also a talented tracker. Iron Claw was a great tracker, but also kept very close to those whose company he enjoyed. But the three of them together had amazing chemistry. Jynx and Komakura, around their ages, made friends with them quickly.

"So why does Cobra want these power stones so badly?" Bullseye asked.

"To use to create more powerful weapons, better protected bases. Anything." Hi-Tech said. She nodded and glanced over at Grey. His eyes met hers, sending silent sig-nals, plans of sorts between them. It was this silent form of communication that made them such a great team. They needed no words, thus no way that enemies could create a counterplan. Iron Claw pulled at the bottom of Grey Wolf's shirt.

"Take it easy. You're going to have some role to play." Bullseye told him. The black wolf barked his approval, startling Billy, who flew down to him. Iron Claw's ears went back and he whined softly, asking the falcon to forgive him. He tugged lightly at the fur on the scruff of the wolf's neck with his beak and then went back to Spirit's shoulder.

"If Cobra g'ts this power stone, how bad is it f'r us?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Very. These energy readings are of the charts." Hi-Tech told him.

"No wonder they want it so bad." Heavy Duty said. Iron Claw gave a long whimper, which earned him an ear scratch from Jynx.

They were set up in a field about two days later. Bullseye stood in the doorway of the Rocc watching Spirit and Grey Wolf rough house nearby. Iron Claw barked and circled them. Billy was perched on top of a tent. Long Range glanced back at her. In a weeks time, they had gotten closer than they were when Bullseye was a little girl. He got up and stood beside her. Spirit and he had been close friends for several years. Now, it wasn't hard to imagine she and Grey being close. She laughed as Iron Claw tackled Grey and Spirit. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy or lively." she said.

"Spirit's the same way, but he's been known to enjoy the pranks that Billy pulls." he told her.

"Hey, everyone. Team meeting!" Scarlett called. Grey got up and brushed grass off his shirt.

"Come on amigos!" Long Range called over to Tunnel Rat, Heavy Duty and Snake Eyes. They all gathered around a table in the conferance room.

"Okay. The power stone's readings are centered here." Hi-Tech said. Jynx looked up as Billy took off with Tunnel Rat's gloves that he had in his pocket.

"Billy." he whispered. The falcon flew around the room and settled on the chair behind Duke. "Gotta ya!" he said. He landed with a crash on the floor. "Ow! Give me back my gloves ya thievin' bird!" Tunnel Rat shouted. Billy dropped the gloves and before landing on Iron Claw's back. "Why ya.. uh oh." he said, realizing where the falcon was.

The wolf growled at him. "Nice wo'f." he whispered.

"Save it for Cobra." Bullseye ordered. Everyone watched as he picked himself up.

"Are we good?" Hi-Tech asked.

Duke nodded and said, "Go run bios and mission history stats on everyone." He went back to the Rocc and sat in a not very well lit room in the back. Duke and Scarlett followed behind him.

"We've had most of the team on this sort of mission before." Hi-Tech said.

"We're going to send in Grey Wolf, Iron Claw and Bullseye." Duke said.

"They're not very experienced but we could put a few we've had on missions like this before in for backup." Scarlett told Duke.

"Bullseye, Grey." Duke said. They appeared on either side of the door. "I'm send-ing you two and Iron Claw in for this mission. Snake Eyes, Spirit and Long Range, you three will be there to give them some backup, but only if it's a last resort." he told them.

"Right." they all said. Jynx and Komakura wished their new friends luck.

"Suit up you two." Scarlett told them, knowing they were just in normal clothes.

"Everyone stay out of the tents." Bullseye said. She went into one tent and Grey went into the other. A few minutes later they reappeared in the R.O.C.C. "Quit messing with the sleeves, they're supposed to zip up." she told him.

"Okay. I need you to put this around his neck." Hi-Tech said, motioning to Iron Claw and handing him a collar. "It'll help us track him." he explained, as Grey put the collar around the wolf's neck.

"Take these." Spirit told Grey Wolf. He took the bow, quiver and arrows from him.

"They're yours." he said.

Spirit shook his head and said, "No. But an exact copy of mine." Grey put the quiver over his shoulder and glanced over at Bullseye.

"It isn't very much, but it'll help." Long Range said, handing her what looked like a metal briefcase. She ran her fingertips over the clasps. "Not yet though." he told her. She smiled.

"Watch yourselves out there." Duke told them.

Iron Claw jumped out as soon as the door opened while Billy flew off to do recon work for them. Spirit watched as his nephew sat on a rock beside Bullseye a little ways away. She leaned close to him and he whispered something to her. "They're really close hombre." Long Range told him.

"I know my friend." he said. The ninja sat on the roof just above them. As usual, he said nothing though his carefully positioned gaze said that he had realized the same thing they had. Grey Wolf and Bullseye liked one another and both knew it, so they didn't have to say anything. Iron Claw lay down at their feet. Billy flew back, screeching franticly. Bullseye looked over at the falcon.

"What is it?" she asked Grey.

"Cobra." he said. They got up and Iron Claw stood between them, hackels rais-ed. Grey Wolf shut his eyes and fell completely silent. Bullseye watched as his eyes snapped open. "There are BATS with them. Many of them. And they have the power stone." he said. Spirit gently stroked Billy's feathers, trying to settle him down.

"Hey guys. Cobra's moving in on you fast. I'm gonna get a hold of the other two. Duke says for you three to stay put." Hi-Tech said.

"Roger." Long Range said. Spirit and Snake Eyes nodded.

"Grey Wolf, Bullseye."

"Go H.T." she told him.

"Those BATS are coming in pretty quick. I'm sending a viritual map to your gauntlets." he said. A 3-D image popped into the air from her gauntlet. "Alright, Iron Claw has to take out the three rows of BATS that are in blue on the map so you, Bullseye, can get a good shot at the container that the stone is in. But before she fires at the container, Grey Wolf, you'll have to fire the electronic scrambler arrows in your quiver. Those will stun the BATS that aren't already destroyed long enough for Iron Claw to go grab the tube and ran back with it. But, when she fires, it'll also hit the portable power source for the BATS which will destruct. So get out of there fast." he told them. They both looked at each other.

"I think we got it all." she said.

"Good." H.T. muttered.

"In short, destroy some of the BATS, stun the rest, shoot the container the power stone's in along with the portable power source, send Iron Claw in to get the stone and then get out fast." Bullseye said.

"Yeah." Hi-Tech said.

Iron Claw growled as the BATS drew closer. "They are very close." Grey whispered. Bullseye knealt down nearby and pulled out her laser gun from her jacket.

"Okay. Let's see what dad put in here." she muttered, opening the metal case. Inside was a visor. "Wow." she muttered, putting on the visor and activating it. "Okay, I'm ready when ever you two are." Bullseye told them.

"Go." Grey said. The wolf took off at the BATS. The first was met with fangs and claws; the rest soon met the same fate. Grey Wolf pulled a couple of scrambler arrows from his quiver and fired them. They hit the ground in the center of several large groups of BATS. A second later, BATS started dropping. Bullseye looked through her visor and to her amazement found that it zoomed in automaticly.

"There it is." she whispered, pulling the trigger. A laser shot hit the tube. "Iron Claw!" she called as fire began to leap into the air. The wolf's jaws closed around the stone and he ran back. Bullseye glanced at Grey.

"Come." he told her. They both took off as fast as their feet would take them. Snake Eyes opened the door and Bullseye landed in the doorway, watching the cloud of smoke. Grey Wolf landed opposite of her with Iron Claw close by.

Iron Claw set the stone in the palm of Bullseye's hand and whined. She looked at it and whispered, "All of this to get one little stone." She shut the door and sat in the chair beside Long Range.

"It could get worse." he told her.

"But for what? Why do we have to be the ones to fight Cobra?" she asked.

"Because, if we do not, no one else will." Grey said.

"And I don't think that you want what happened in Madrid and to his family to happen again or to anyone else." Long Range whispered. She sighed. A week later they were back at their headquarters in Arizona.

"I can understand why they wanted this stone so badly. It's more powerful than any of the others we've recovered so far." Hi-Tech said, leaning againest the table.

"How powerful?" Scarlett asked.

"The amount of power that this gives off in a minute could power the base for al-most two years." he said. Heavy Duty gave a low whistle. Bullseye glanced at him, before looking down at Iron Claw. The wolf stared up at her and whined softly. She walked off.

"What's wit' 'er?" Tunnel Rat asked.

Long Range watched the door and muttered, "The explosion."

"What about it?" Hi-Tech asked.

"When you go through something like what happened in Madrid, you don't forget it and you don't get over it." he said.

"Deep stuff, wha's i' mean?" Tunnel Rat muttered.

"It's the same reason I stay in Rocc and away from the explosions." the marksman said, walking off.

"So they're both scared of explosions?" Komakura asked Jynx.

"I think it brings back bad memories." Duke said. Grey looked at Spirit, who set a hand on his shoulder.

Tunnel Rat: Ev'rybody likes tor'uring the rat.

Billy: pecking Tunnel Rat on the head

Tunnel Rat: Stop that! running around

Author: R&R, no flames, more chaps to come. And probably more of Billy torturing the Rat, which I find very funny, so it's almost guaranteed. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Time, Pack A Chute

Author: Title taken from one of Hi-Tech's lines in ep. 5 I think. Speaking of: Hi-Tech come do the Disclaimer. I'm hungry. walking off to find food

Hi-Tech: Author is stuffing her face & doesn't own any characters except Bullseye, Grey & Iron Claw. All of you should know that by now. Hasbro owns the rest of us plus our weapons, Sigma Suits, etc... Cobra too, if you care. Estrella (briefly mentioned) hers. Several friendship pairings. OCxOC, KomakuraxJynx, ScarlettxHi-Tech.

Hi-Tech (after a moment): Hey! I made the Sigma Suits!

Author: giggling in the background

"Now if I put the magnification chip in my scope, all I'll have to do is wire it to adjust my scope." Bullseye said. A knock came on her door. "It's open." she called, not looking up. Duke stepped in and glanced at what was left of the visor Hi-Tech had made and her father gave her. "He's not going to be happy with me, I know." she told him.

"It's nothing that Long Range probably hasn't tried." he said.

"Can I help you Duke?" Bullseye asked.

"We've got a communication from some of our informents. And I'm gathering the team in the conferance room." he told her.

"When?" she asked.

"In a few minutes." he said. She nodded as she put the chip inside her scope. Duke walked out the room and as he did he heard, "Ow!" He stopped and listened to her curse in spanish for a moment.

A few minutes later, Bullseye walked into the meeting room. "Ya nearly shock yer self or what?" Tunnel Rat asked her.

She glanced over at Duke who said, "It wasn't hard to hear."

"Guilty dog barks first." she said. Iron Claw wagged his tail as she came over and stood beside Grey Wolf. She knealt down and whispered, "Sic him." The wolf growled and Billy flew off of Spirit's shoulder. The falcon landed on Tunnel Rat's head and started pecking him.

"Ow!" he shouted. Iron Claw bit him as he ran around the room. Everybody, with the exception of Snake Eyes, burst out in fits of insane laughter. "Get off ya crazy bird! And tell yer wolf to quit biting me Grey! Ow!" he shouted.

"Iron Claw." Grey said. Spirit whistled through his laughter. Billy returned to Spirit's shoulder and the wolf laid back down between Grey and Bullseye.

"Pay back amigo." Long Range said. Scarlett wiped tears from her eyes.

"Life doesn't get much better than this." Hi-Tech muttered. Bullseye tossed the visor to him, or what was left. He looked them over. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Took out the magnification chip and wired it into my scope." she said.

"That's what you were doing?" Long Range asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Will you people please quit taking my stuff apart and re-doing it!" H.T. shouted.

Scarlett and Duke finally got everyone settled. "Our informants have told us that Cobra has an underwater base twenty miles off the coast of Hawaii." she said. Everybody's eyes flickered at the word Hawaii and someone tapped her shoulder. "What?" she asked, glancing at Duke.

"It's hopeless to go on now. You lost them." he told her. She hung her head.

"Did she say Hawaii?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"I think she did." Heavy Duty said.

"It's party time!" the red head shouted, jumping into the air. Grey looked at Bullseye.

She shrugged and said, "I've never seen the place."

A week later the Rocc and Rhyno were floating off the coast of Hawaii and everybody was stretched out on the roofs. "I though' we were goin' to the beach." Tunnel Rat whined on the Rocc.

"This is next best thing. We've got our own private islands and on top of that we're about twenty miles away from anyone else." Heavy Duty said. Bullseye stretched out on her back on the Rhyno.

Jynx looked at her and said, "At least there's no sand to get all over you." The other woman nodded and pulled on her shades.

"Now if only Tunnel Rat would quit eyeing us." Scarlett said, sitting between them.

Jynx looked over her shoulder and whispered, "He's the least of your worries." The red head glanced over at her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Try blonde hair, blue eyes." Bullseye said.

"Leaves me with two choices." Scarlett reminded her.

"Really good with computers." Jynx added. The red head shut her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Hi-Tech." she muttered.

"He's been watching you since you came out of the Rocc." Bullseye told her.

Hi-Tech glanced over his shoulder at Scarlett for the what seemed like the hundreth time that day. The girls were all over on Rhyno and the guys were all staying on the Rocc. "Come on man. There's no sand in your shoes and no crabs to pinch you." Heavy Duty said.

"I wan' th' sand in m' shoes!" Tunnel Rat shouted from the water.

"What about crabs?" the other man asked.

"I'll pass." the red head called.

"He's not wearing shoes." Hi-Tech muttered.

"Ask her." a voice breathed from behind him. He glanced back to see Komakura.

"I thought you'd be hanging out with Snake Eyes or Jynx." the blonde said.

He sat beside him and muttered, "Sensai is inside and reading or something. Jynx wouldn't let me on the Rhyno anyways. All three of them threw me into the water earlier."

"So that's why you were soaking wet." he said.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun." he told him.

"What about you and Jynx?" Grey asked, as he and Iron Claw sat beside them.

Komakura sighed and said, "She'd never have me."

"You won't know until you ask. It's why my uncle is still single." he said.

"Spirit never asked a girl out? Why not?" Hi-Tech asked as Iron Claw jumped into the water.

"Shy." Grey told them.

Komakura's eyes went wide and he asked, "Spirit? Shy?" Grey nodded and he burst out laughing.

"OWWW!" Everybody looked up in time to see Tunnel Rat jump out of the water and land on the Rocc. Iron Claw growled as he pulled himself up. The red head took off in-side. The wolf shook, spraying water onto all the guys. Bullseye, Jynx and Scarlett burst out laughing. Then everyone's gauntlets beeped.

"They always go off at all the worst times." Jynx muttered, pulling herself up and going into the Rhyno.

"I know how you feel." Scarlett said. A few minutes later, they were all dressed and in the Rocc.

"Looks like Cobra's finally decided to surface for us. They put a cloaking shield up and are about ten miles away." Hi-Tech said.

"They've moved the base." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, not by much though. It'll only take about two or three minutes to get there in the Rocc and Rhyno." he said.

Duke nodded and said, "Alright team, let's go." They all nodded. Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty went over to the Rhyno while everyone else strapped into the Rocc.

"Ready hombre?" Long Range asked.

Static cut across the com. line and Heavy Duty said, "We're waiting on you bro."

Long Range stopped the Rocc and with a press of a button deflated and retracted the platoons that had kept them afloat. Quickly he activated the boosters on the bottom that kept them afloat just long enough for him to get the treads on something solid.

"You okay up there Long Range?" Hi-Tech asked over the com. line from his hide away in the back of the Rocc.

"Fine hombre." he said. His eyes flickered over hanger quickly and he drove in the open door. The Rhyno followed behind.

"I was expecting them to make this just a little difficult." Bullseye said, coming up alongside him. Then just to their left, something exploded. Jynx yelped as she hit the floor on her side.

"You okay?" Komakura asked, kneeling beside her. She nodded as the BATS stopped firing.

Bullseye looked over her shoulder and asked, "You hurt Jynx?"

"No, I'm fine." she said, getting up. Grey Wolf caught Bulleye's gaze. She nodded as Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty climbed out of the Rhyno.

They pulled on their Sigma Suits and Bullseye slammed her fist againest the button beside the door to open it. "Where are you three going?" Komakura asked.

"Well, we're not just going to sit here and wait for the BATS to start attacking again." she said. Snake Eyes jumped out behind them, followed by his two apprentinces. Spirit shook his head and Long Range hung his.

"Alright team. Let's go. Long Range, Hi-Tech keep things going in here." Duke said. They nodded. Bullseye hooked her scope onto her gun.

"Let's see if the magnification chip does the job." she whispered, staring through it. Slowly it began to magnify the BATS details. "Good." she said, as she pulled the trigger. A laser shot out and destroyed an entire section of the robots, as the ninjas rushed in. "They just keep on coming!" she snapped, stepping back as one fired a shot at her feet.

"Snake Eyes, Jynx and Komakura are having problems holding off the ninja BATS." Scarlett said.

"Open your bag of tricks T-Rat!" Heavy Duty shouted.

"A'ight." he said, activating half a dozen energy charges and throwing them. Every BAT within fifty feet of one was destroyed.

Below them the ground started to shake. "What's happening out there!" Long Range called back to Hi-Tech.

"Their base is taking off. It's able to fly too!" he shouted. Zartan stepped out of the shadows. Iron Claw growled.

"Well you got to be that little sheila who's home we blew up in Spain a long time ago huh?" he asked. Bullseye narrowed her eyes coldly. Then they rose very quickly without warning and everyone but him fell to their knees.

"If we're going to go, we need to go now!" Hi-Tech shouted.

"Alright back to the Rocc and Rhyno!" Duke snapped. Storm Shadow appeared. Bullseye got her feet and stood there. Snake Eyes didn't move either.

"Come on!" Jynx shouted, standing in the doorway of the Rocc. Long Range and Heavy Duty had the Rocc and Rhyno backed up againest the door. Tunnel Rat was working on setting up minor charges to open it.

"We gotta go!" he shouted as the charges went off. Wind ripped past everyone in the room.

"You attacked my home. And hurt dozens of innocent people. I can't let you get away with that." she told him.

"You got fight in ya love." Zartan said.

"Come on already. You two can fight 'em next time!" Hi-Tech shouted out the door. Snake Eyes pulled a throwing star from his suit and threw it at the only energy charge that didn't go off earlier. It exploded, throwing the Rocc and Rhyno out the hanger and into the air. Both were falling fast and it was all Long Range could do to put every booster on full. Heavy Duty did the same as everyone watched the base, Bullseye and Snake Eyes get further and further away.

Bullseye fired several shots at Zartan, her mind on nothing but revenge. Snake Eyes slammed his brother to floor hard. "You are past your prime brother." Storm Sha-dow said, kicking him off and into Bullseye.

"Ow." she said, as they both hit the floor.

"The base was only a diversion, you fools. Get to the plane and leave them here." the Baroness said. They looked at each other. Storm Shadow and Zartan left while Bullseye looked around for a way out. Snake Eyes set a hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the door.

"Jump?" she asked. He nodded, it was looking like the only way. The Rhyno hit the surface of the water hard alongside the R.O.C.C. as the platoons inflated. Scarlett watched as Cobra's base got farther up into the sky, knowing they were still in the lower altitudes.

Snake Eyes stared down towards the water. Bullseye glanced at him and whis-pered, "I'm ready." The ninja gently wrapped his arms around her and they jumped. He activated the small boosters on his back, hoping that they would slow them down some.

Hi-Tech typed furiously and said, "Hey guys. I'm getting signals from their gaunlets. They jumped out of the base."

"How long will it take them to hit the water?" Grey asked him.

"A minute or two, but they're falling fast. Even with Snake Eyes' booster backpack, it's still hard to tell if they'll hit safely." he said.

"Hi-Tech, can you hear me?" Bullseye asked, opening her gaunlet.

"Just barely." the blonde told her.

"Listen, the base was just a diversion of some sort." she said, clinging to Snake Eyes. His booster backpack coughed and sputtered.

"What was that?" Duke asked.

"I lost the signal." Hi-Tech said. The boosters gave one last sputter and then died. A minute later, they hit the water. She let go of him and headed towards the surface. Water invaded his lungs before Snake Eyes could react.

_"This isn't good! You need air, head up!"_ his mind screamed. He swam franticly up and broke the surface. He tugged the bottom of his mask up just enough to let him spit out alot of water, before he pulled it back down.

Long Range pulled Bullseye up onto the Rocc and she spat out water. The only thing on her mind was Snake Eyes. "Is Snake Eyes okay?" she asked. He glared at her. She lowered her head and avoided his eyes, knowing she was in trouble. Snake Eyes felt someone roughly grab the back of his sigma suit and haul him onto the Rocc. He coughed out a bit more water. He glanced around for Bullseye, who he saw Grey wrap a blanket around. A blanket got thrown over him by Duke, who wasn't overjoyed. They sat in the R.O.C.C. a few minutes later.

"It's fine to fight personal battles when we're on a solid surface that's not flying, but when you do and the rest of the team is trying to get out is an unneeded danger." Duke told them.

"Zartan just can't be let to get away with something like what happened in Madrid." she said.

"I know. But, just don't do anything that could put yourselves in anymore harm that can be avoided." he said. Snake Eyes watched as Hi-Tech came up.

"And the next time you guys or anyone wants to go and jump out a flying base, pack a chute." he muttered. Duke chuckled and rolled his eyes at Hi-Tech.

Hours later, they were all hanging out on a private beach that they had rented for a day or two. Snake Eyes sat in the shadows, just outside the light of one of the fires. Hi-Tech and Scarlett were sitting together by one fire. Jynx and Komakura sat by another, talk-ing softly. Grey and Bullseye were sitting at the edge of the water watching Iron Claw as he ran up and down the shore line. Duke was dozing off. Heavy Duty watched as Tunnel Rat poked a shell that he was sure had a crab in it. Long Range and Spirit were trying not to laugh at Billy who was fighting with a small crab that had come up onto the beach. "He's never seen a beach before." Grey whispered as the wolf ran past them.

"I'm not surprised, because Tunnel Rat's acting like he's never seen a shell before and Billy's acting like he's never seen a crab." Bullseye said. At that moment both the red head and falcon cried out in pain startling everyone, even Duke. Billy started pecking furiously at the crab that had a hold of his leg and Tunnel Rat tried to pull the crab off his finger.

"It never fails." Jynx said. They all starting laughing at Tunnel Rat as Spirit pulled the crab off of Billy's leg. Bullseye turned her head and accidently caught Snake Eyes's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you." she whispered. He nodded. The sun was setting and streaking the sky red, yellow and gold with a little blue and pink.

The glow made her hair look a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes no longer looked their usual hazel-brown, but instead glistened a brillant shade of gold. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Slowly her eyelids fell shut as she dozed off. Long Range watched her from a distance. "She's gorgeous." he whispered.

"Like her mother?" Spirit asked.

"Si. Just like Estrella." he told him. Snake Eyes knealt between and behind them. He placed a hand on Long Range's shoulder. He glanced back at him. The ninja nodded and slid away. The marksman smiled and got up. Spirit watched as he walked down the beach. Then he stopped half way down. Long Range turned towards the water. _"So much for a house overlooking the ocean."_ he thought, remembering something Estrella had once told him she wanted. He blinked a few times and went to sit in the Rocc, feel-ing the rest of the team's eyes following him.

Author: Little sad moment at the end there. throwing away chip bag

Spirit: I am not shy.

Author: In here you are, so be quiet. Dodging arrow R&R! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Forced Hand

Author: I thought the team needed a day off, sorta. Anyways you know the drill by now. Hasbro owns everyone, everything, etc.. but Grey, Bullseye & the wolf. I thought I'd give Hi-Tech a new toy, so the Infil. Rat is mine too. Banana Republic (you'll see a bit later) is property of whoever owns the chain of stores. Enjoy.

"Cobra's been getting braver lately. Hitting several spots near one area in a short amount of time and then their water to air base near Hawaii." Duke said.

"They're getting desperate. Cobra Commander wants these power stones badly and he'll do whatever it takes to get them." Bullseye told Duke. He nodded as Hi-Tech pulled something from under the table. Iron Claw cocked his head.

"Your newest invention?" Scarlett asked.

The blonde smiled and said, "If you want to call it that."

"Wha' is it?" Tunnel Rat muttered, picking up the box.

"Meet the Infil. Rat." he said, extending the remote antenna.

"Hey! This ain't fair, there's only room f'r one on t'is team!" he snapped.

"You boys and your toys. One of these days someone's going to walk into the room and find you guys trading baseball cards or playing with action figures." Scarlett said. Bullseye and Jynx giggled.

A few days later most of them went out for a little time off and also to keep an out for Cobra. "We're suppos'd to be havin' fun and Duke's got us workin', it ain't fair." Tunnel Rat said, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't complain about it. I haven't maxed my credit card yet." Bullseye told him.

"Huh, you been shoppin'?!" he shouted.

"What else would you do at a mall?" Scarlett asked.

"Weasel his way in the vents and go swipe all the burgers he could eat." Heavy Duty offered. Hi-Tech came up and leaned againest the table.

"Find anything?" he whispered. They all shook their heads. He rested his head in his arms and said, "This is great. Why would Cobra attack a mall in the first place?"

"Lots of people." Scarlett said.

"And great deals." Jynx added. The blonde shook his head and glanced towards the shop to their left. Slowly his eyes went wide.

"What's up bro?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Destro." he whispered.

"What would he be doing here?" Bullseye asked.

"Shoppin'?" Tunnel Rat offered. Scarlett glared at him, before reaching for her back pocket.

Static buzzed over the com-line in the Rocc. Long Range cracked an eye open to look at the control panel. "Duke, Long Range. Are you guys there?"

"Hey amigos, the Mall Rat and company are calling." he said. Duke, Spirit, and Komakura came up.

"Real..., ya guys... hilar'us." Tunnel Rat told them.

"You're breaking up on this end." Duke said.

"We can... fine." Bullseye said.

"Go... frequency. In... back room." Hi-Tech told them.

"I think he said to adjust the frequency." Komakura guessed. Duke went to the back room and looked over the control panel.

He sighed and called, "Ask him which dial or switch." Static buzzed again.

"Which dial or switch hombre?" Long Range asked.

"Blue dial.. center... control panel." the blonde told him.

"Try a blue dial in the center of the control panel." he called back. Duke found it and turned it slightly.

"Did you guys find it?" Hi-Tech asked him.

"Yeah, we can hear you fine." Komakura told them.

"Good." Jynx said.

"What is wrong?" Spirit asked.

"Destro's in the mall." Heavy Duty whispered. Scarlett glanced over her shoulder to check where the Cobra member was.

"What, where?" Duke asked.

Tunnel Rat sighed and said, "Chrome dome is in the mall. Came ou' of Banana Repub'ic." Spirit raised his eyebrows and looked at Duke, who hung his head. The thought of Destro in a mall was odd, especially in Banana Republic. Komakura shuddered.

"Has he seen you?" the blonde asked.

"I don't think so." Bullseye muttered, "Seems like he's just here to shop." Long Range looked at his three team mates with a look of pure disbelief.

Tunnel Rat gingerly poked Scarlett. "Scarlett." he whispered.

"Not now." she told him.

"But Scarlett..." he began.

"What?" she snapped.

"Look!" he ordered. She turned to look behind her and saw nothing not even Destro.

"Destro's gone!" she snapped into her communicator card.

"What!?" the four in the Rocc shouted.

"Chrome Dome dis'ppeared!" Tunnel Rat barked. Duke popped open his gaunt-let. Snake Eyes glanced at his gauntlet as he leaned forward on his bike to brace againest the wind.

"Snake Eyes, Jynx and the others spotted Destro in the mall. Get there as soon as you can." Duke said. The wheels screeched as he turned the bike and headed towards the mall. Inside the Rocc, the blonde cringed at the sound of his wheels screeching. Grey stared down at the mall, Billy came to a rest on his shoulder as Iron Claw sat loyally at his side. His gauntlet beeped as both the wolf and falcon looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at it.

"Destro's in the mall somewhere. Get down there as fast as you can. Snake Eyes will meet you there." Duke said, as Spirit and Long Range went to get into their Sigma Suits. Billy flew off his shoulder and he shut his gauntlet.

"Go to my uncle." he told the falcon. He and Iron Claw took off towards the mall. Billy soared off and towards the Rocc.

"Jynx, you and Hi-Tech tell the mall security to get everyone out of here. The rest of us will look for Destro." Scarlett said. While Duke had been giving orders to Snake Eyes and Grey, they had all changed into their Sigma Suits.

"Right, be careful." Jynx told them.

"You too." she whispered.

"Spread out." the red head ordered. Heavy Duty headed towards the eastern wing on the top floor and Tunnel Rat took the eastern wing on the bottom floor. Scarlett went to the west wing on the top floor and Bullseye took the bottom floor, but same wing.

"East top's clear." Heavy Duty whispered into his gauntlet.

"I'm not seein' Chrome Dome." Tunnel Rat agreed.

"Nothing." Scarlett and Bullseye said.

"Regroup in the food court." Duke said, over the com. line. They headed back to the food court.

"Destro can't just disappear." Komakura said.

"Yeah." Tunnel Rat muttered.

"Don't feel bad, he slipped out of sight. You didn't let him get away." Scarlett reassured him.

"Where's Hi-Tech and Jynx? There hasn't been anyone in the mall for a good ten minutes." Heavy Duty asked.

"Hi-Tech." Duke said, opening his gauntlet. Static buzzed for a moment before they were met by beeping.

"Somethin's wrong wit' it." Tunnel Rat said.

Bullseye listened and whispered, "It's code. Spelling out... S.O.S."

"Normally you're getting in trouble Tunnel Rat." Heavy Duty teased.

"Am not!" he shot back. Bullseye glared at them.

A few moments later, Hi-Tech's signal lead them to a closet in the very back of one of the stores. Grey opened the door to reveal a bound and gagged Hi-Tech. Spirit knealt beside him and Duke pulled the gag from his mouth. "Destro took Jynx. Said something about the northern exit." he whispered, as Spirit cut the string around his wrists and ankles. Snake Eyes watched him through his mask. The computer wiz avoided looking at him as he got up shakily at first.

"Easy amigo." Long Range said. They walked out of the store and towards the north exit.

"I thought your team mates would find us eventually." Destro said. Jynx looked at them, silently begging for help. Snake Eyes slid his kitana out of it's sheath.

"No. Let me." Bullseye said, pulling a pistol out of her jacket.

"I'll do it." Hi-Tech said. They all looked at him, surprised by his sudden burst of determination. She nodded and handed the weapon over to him. He took the safety off and took a clip from his suit. Gingerly he slid it into the gun and listened for the click. It came the next moment and he looked up at Destro, who had his arm around her neck and was holding her like a human shield in front of him. He set the barrel on his arm and shut one eye.

"Fool." Destro said. Jynx stared down into the barrel and saw a pointed tip bullet.

"You don't want to die Jynx and I don't want to kill you, but the bullet has to hit it's target." he told her. She nodded.

"You stupid girl. My force field can't be breeched." Destro said.

"Wrong, because while Cobra Commander is so busy giving orders, I'm coming up with new weapons to counter you guys, amongst other things. You see, in this gun is a bullet made of a steel, iron and titanium alloy. That makes it more durable than your normal shot and it's streamline form makes it more accurate and much faster." Hi-Tech said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Destro demanded.

"It means that this bullet can breech your field and if one doesn't get the job done, there are a dozen more in the clip that say they can." he said.

"You'll kill the girl too, you fool." he barked, suddenly sounding alarmed.

Jynx whispered, "I'm not afraid to die." He pulled the trigger. Jynx closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but when it didn't she opened her eyes and glanced down. Destro had thrown up his force field, but the bullet was slowly coming through. It was now about three inches from her chest. Then she saw what she hoped would be an opening for her. Destro's right hand was wrapped in some kind of clothe bandage. She bit down on whatever wound was already there.

"Release me!" he barked, jerking his arm.

"Gladly." she hissed, as she kicked off of his arm and somersaulted through the air. As soon as Jynx landed Komakura and Snake Eyes were beside her. The bite had bought her a few precious seconds to get away and forced Destro to weaken his field. The bullet flew the rest of the way through, hitting him in the chest, where she had been only seconds before. Hi-Tech lowered the gun and stared at the Cobra member.

"It's okay. You did what alot of people would never." Bullseye told him, gently setting her hand on his shoulder. Willingly he gave the gun back to her and turned away. Jynx came over to him.

"Thank you Hi-Tech, for saving my life." she said.

"I could have taken it." he admited.

"I don't think that you would have pulled the trigger if that was the case." she whis-pered. The blonde shrugged lightly.

"He'll be having nightmares tonight." Duke said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"But when it hits him, he better let it." Long Range added softly. Hi-Tech was already looking shaken.

"The wound will not be fatal. Though he does not seem to be in enough pain for it to immobilize him." Spirit said, as Destro staggered away. Snake Eyes drew a chain out of his suit and threw it. It wrapped around Destro's legs and he gave it a hard tug, pulling his feet out from under him. They all circled around him.

"Yer goin' to go see the cops Chrome Dome." Tunnel Rat said, with a grin. Destro glanced at Hi-Tech.

"Fool, you should have made the shot fatal." he hissed.

"If I had, I'd be as bad as Cobra." the blonde said.

"No one would suspect you if you joined Cobra." he said. Hi-Tech jerked back and glared at him. Destro stared into his eyes.

"I don't make deals with the devil." he growled.

"Even if the devil had forced your hand?" he asked. Bullseye stepped on the wound on his chest, which shut him up.

A bit later they arrived back at the base and Hi-Tech leaned againest the back wall in their meeting room. Duke went to stand in front of the control panel where he usually sat. "Cobra isn't so much desperate now as they are dangerous. And if Destro is any example, they're going to try and hit our emotions hardest now. We're going to have to harden ourselves to whatever they'll do to try and get into our heads." Duke told them. Hi-Tech looked at Duke as the others each glanced at him.

"I've been a part of this team since the beginning and I'm tired of staying here at the base or in the back of the Rocc. I got my first real chance to fight today and I don't care what I have to do but, I'm staying out there." he said. Everyone looked surprised. He walked up to Duke and stopped at his side. "Don't worry about me or where my loyalties lay, just about when and where our next mission will be." he whispered. He nodded. Hi-Tech walked out, heading for his bedroom. Once there he let himself slid down the wall and sit on the floor. He was now shaking almost uncontrolably. "They're right, I'm not getting any sleep tonight." he whispered.

Someone knocked on his door and he ignored it. "Hi-Tech?" Bullseye walked in and knealt in front of him. "You okay?" she whispered. He shook his head. "It's always hard, especially when you're scared, believe me." she told him. He lifted his head and meet her golden-brown eyes.

"I'm more than scared. I... I don't want to do that again." he admited.

"But you still want to fight?" she asked. He nodded. "Everyone fights in their own way. You just haven't found yours yet." Bullseye told him. Hi-Tech looked at her. She reminded him of Long Range now more than ever. She looked like him and had his skill with firearms, but it was her personality that was most like her fathers. Ever since Duke had first gotten him on the team, Hi-Tech had liked Long Range. He didn't treat him like he was young like everyone else did at first. The marksman had always acted towards him like he did around the rest of the team. They had talked for hours on many occassions; it was mainly him listening to stories that the older man had to tell about missions he had been on in the past. They had brought up memories of Billy and Spirit picking on Tunnel Rat and laughed until their sides hurt. Whatever came to mind, they would talk about.

Bullseye was no different. She had sat down and talked with him in their down time. He was always willing to listen to stories about her childhood in Spain and about things she had done after she came to America. "Thanks." Hi-Tech whispered. She got up, headed for the door.

"Hi-Tech." she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If you want to talk about today..." she began.

"The kitchen about eleven. I know." he told her.

"Yeah." she said. The kitchen had become their meeting place after happenstance had found them talking together there several nights in a row. They had just picked eleven as a time to meet, because it was what time they usually ended up there.

Hours later, Hi-Tech walked into the kitchen. Bullseye sat at the table and Heavy Duty had his head buried in the fridge. "He'll go away in a minute." she whispered. He nodded. Duke came in and Snake Eyes followed. Heavy Duty looked at all four of them.

"Maybe I better not ask, take my soda and leave." he muttered. She watched as he walked out the door.

"I guess you two are just going to stand around." she murmured. Snake Eyes glanced at Duke.

"We're here, because I'm worried about him and Snake Eyes is here for his own reasons." Duke said, motioning to Hi-Tech.

"Don't be." he told him. The ninja cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did." he told him.

"I thought you couldn't talk." Duke said.

"I can, I just don't." he told them.

"The rest of the team's going to throw a fit." Bullseye said.

"Let them." the ninja said. She laughed. Duke watched Hi-Tech as he rested his head againest the table.

"I'll be fine." he said. He turned and walked out. Snake Eyes patted him on the shoulder and left.

"Do we tell everyone else that we heard him talk for the first time ever?" she asked.

Hi-Tech shook his head and muttered, "Let him be the one to tell them." She leaned back and watched him. The blonde sighed, lifted his head and started to talk as Bullseye listened.

Hi-Tech: Holy muffled by author's hand, Snake Eyes can talk!

Author: Excuse his language. I was going under the impression that the ninja choose not to talk, I didn't find out about the the helicopter crash that supposively scarred his face & took away his voice until I read his bio in the special feature on the Valor vs Venom dvd. After I did I was too lazy to go change it, that & they disregarded that info in Sigma 6.

Note: Valor vs Venom is Hasbro's property. Good movie, but I like Sigma 6 better. LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

Danger After The Infiltration

Author: You know this by now: but I own Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw. The new BATS are mine & put in for a story twist as are the Sigma Suit upgrades. Plus Bullseye camo. Hasbro owns all else.

Tunnel Rat: Will ya get off?

Tunnel Rat flipped over on the floor of the Rocc, to where his back was to the control panel and his feet were above his head. "T'is is nuts. Chrome Dome in th' mall, Long Range wit' a kid, Spirit's got a nephew who's got a wo'f." he muttered. He heard most of the team walk in. "And I hav'n't been o' a mission in mont's!" he shouted, for good measure.

"Yes, you have. Remember Destro in the mall." Jynx said.

"That's not wha' I meant." he muttered.

"How you doing Hi-Tech?" Heavy Duty asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, I'm still having nightmares, but I'm doing better. That's just something I'm not so sure I want to have to do again." he muttered.

"No one ever wants to have to pull the trigger, but they have to sometimes." Long Range said.

_"Easy for ya to say, ya're a marksman."_ Tunnel Rat thought, tucking his hands behind his head and staring up at the roof. Iron Claw came over, growling. "Go away." he said. The black wolf growled again. "Sometimes I swear yer human." he muttered. Someone, probably Grey, snapped their fingers and he walked off, but not before he snarled at Tunnel Rat.

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" Komakura asked him. He rolled over onto his side and ignored the question.

Duke shook his head, knowing that he had a tendency to stubborn. "Fine, we'll just give this mission to some else." he said. Tunnel Rat didn't respond. Scarlett smirked.

"What's the mission?" Jynx asked.

"Snake Eyes and Billy have been getting pictures and other information for us about this warehouse, where it's a good possibility that Cobra's constructing new kinds of BATS. But I doubt that Cobra Commander knows about it." he said, as the 3-D screen above the table in the center of the room showed pictures.

"So who would be building new BATS, without Cobra Commander knowing?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Over Kill. Anything's possible with him." he said. The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"You still want a mission?" Duke asked, as Tunnel Rat looked over his shoulder at the images.

"Yeh." he muttered.

"Alright you and Bullseye go check it out. I'll send word ahead to Snake Eyes and Spirit. They'll be able to keep an eye on the place until you two get in." he said. Bullseye glanced down at the red head, who now sat cross-legged. He greeted her with a grin. She sighed, unsure if this was the best idea.

"Check t'is place out." Tunnel Rat said.

"It's a warehouse." Bullseye told him.

"A ware'ouse wit' danger poss'bly inside." he reminded her.

"Glad I can take care of myself then." she said, jumping off the rock she was standing on. They were perched at the top of a hill with an almost straight drop down.

"Hey! Wai' up!" he shouted, following after her. Her trenchcoat followed her as she dropped and a few adjustments by Hi-Tech to her Sigma Suit gave her perfect camouflage againest the rocky terrain. The red head was a little above her, his Sigma Suit remained unadjusted.

Billy called softly, catching the attention of both Spirit and Snake Eyes. They saw Tunnel Rat land in a heap on the ground. In front of him, the grass gave under an invis-ible figure's weight. "You're impossible." they heard Bullseye say, though they couldn't see her. Before Snake Eyes could adjust the sensors of his visor, she turned off the camo and appeared. "Is anybody coming in or out?" she asked, standing between them.

"Very few people, in large unmarked vehicles, carrying supplies." Spirit said, as the red head came up.

"So we go in, see wha' they've got in there and blow it up." Tunnel Rat said.

"You're sure it's supplies that are going in?" she asked.

"Billy has brought back images." he told her.

"So let's go." the red head said, popping up in front of her.

"Not yet." she growled. He slinked away.

"What's comin' out?" he asked.

"That, we do not know." Spirit admited. Snake Eyes nodded solemnly.

"Maybe they're haulin' some of th' new BATS out, ones that 'r' finished?" Tunnel rat suggested softly. She nodded and shrugged off her trenchcoat.

"Hold this." she told Spirit. He held it for her as she loaded every near invisible pocket of her Sigma Suit with ammo and weaponry.

"An' I thought I carried alot." Tunnel Rat said.

"Let's go." Bullseye said.

He took off into the grass and she reactivated her camo, running lightly over the ground, so not to leave footprints. He followed beside her, slinking quickly. "You're a snake in the grass." she called.

"Then y're one of 'em lizards that run over t'e water." he shot back.

"I haven't seen one of those." she said.

"Hi-Tech says they live in the rain forest. I got a video at the base thats got 'em on it." he told her. She smirked as they came to stop under a vent. She glanced up.

"Where ya at?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Here. Just to your left." she told him. He reached his hand out and touched her.

"That's my shoulder. I'll turn it off once we're inside." she said. Her gauntlet beeped.

"Where are you two?" Duke asked them.

"Below a vent outside. We're about to go in." she said. In the Rocc, Hi-Tech glanced at Duke and shrugged.

"You two need a map?" he asked.

"Nah we can find our way 'round." Tunnel Rat said with a grin.

"We'll be alright without one." she admited. Long Range appeared in the doorway. Duke nodded at him, telling him to come in.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Bueno." she said.

"Don't beat up Tunnel Rat and forget why you're in there alright?" he asked in spanish.

"Yes daddy and I'll be home before ten, since it's a school night." she answered with a playful tone.

"Smart mouth." he murmured.

"Mom always said I got it from you." she told him.

"I really wouldn't doubt it." he said.

Tunnel Rat had pryed the vent cover loose and jumped in. She closed her gauntlet and hoisted herself inside, where she turned off her camo. He lead the way through the vent system. _"Hope nobody decides to turn the heater on high."_ she thought.

"Y'r old man's a great guy." he said.

"Yeah. He's really different than what I thought he'd be, than what my mother told me he was like." she admited.

"I don't have a clue wha' he used to be like, but I'm glad he's on o'r side, ya know." he said. Bullseye looked at him, slightly surprised.

"How come?" she asked.

The red head shrugged and muttered, "I mean. He n'ver misses, so think 'bout how dangerous Cobra'd be if he was on th'r side."

"Turn left here." she told him.

"Why?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"I can hear something up that way." she said.

" 'kay." he murmured. They crawled on for a few minutes.

"Hey, Tunnel Rat?" she asked.

"Y'ah?" he said.

"When you knew him, before Grey and I came, what was he like?" she whisper-ed.

"I don't thin' much diff'rent th'n he is now." he said. She beamed with pride for her father.

The hair on the back of her neck rose. "Get off." she hissed.

"Huh?" the red-head asked.

"Get off the vent." Bullseye said. He moved and lay on his belly, facing her. She stared down though the vent that was between them.

"There is no way Duke and his team would find this warehouse. It's too well hidden, by myself of course."

"Baroness." he whispered.

"Good. Keep building." a voice said. Tunnel Rat glanced at her.

"We can thank whoever invented the tape recorder." she mouthed, pulling it from one of her many pockets. He pulled camera out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"No flash. It's inf'red and night vision." he hissed. She nodded and nudged him forward as the Baroness left the room. They crawled on and then paused at a second vent. Below them were rows upon rows of BATS, the likes of which no one had ever seen. Bullseye opened her gauntlet.

Hi-Tech opened one eye as a figure appeared on the screen before him. "Wake up sleepy head." Bullseye crooned. He shook his head as Duke came up.

"Do we have news for ya." Tunnel Rat said.

"Did you find anything." he asked.

"Ya bet we did." the red head told him.

Bullseye pushed his head down and said, "We hit the jackpot."

"What kind of jackpot?" Duke asked.

"Th' best kind." Tunnel Rat said, from somewhere out of sight.

"We're not near Vegas." the blonde said.

"I think they're wanting another vacation since our last one got disrupted." Hi-Tech muttered.

"Can we go to Las Vegas?" they both asked.

Duke sighed and asked, "Did you two find anything?" Tunnel Rat groaned.

"Th'ts my back!" he snapped a minute later. Bullseye reappeared.

"We are sitting just above a room full of new BATS and it's not Over Kill who's running the show." she said.

"Who is?" Scarlett asked, coming up behind them.

"The Baroness." she told them. The red headed woman growled.

"Does Cobra Commander know?" she asked.

"Baroness is just bossin' around th' flunkies. He's sittin' on his throne barkin' orders t' her from th' base." Tunnel Rat said.

"Keep it up and be careful." Duke told them.

"Will do." they said.

"Speakin' of sittin' on, get off o' me!" he snapped. All three looked at each other and sighed.

A few hours later: Bullseye, Tunnel Rat, Snake Eyes, Spirit and Billy were back at the base. Bullseye handed over the tape recorder and camera to Hi-Tech. The red head gave him the disk full of data they had collected. "Nice work you two. This will definitely give us an advantage over Cobra Commander." he said.

"I can't wait to see the look on the Baroness face when she finds out that we have information already." Scarlett said.

"If Zartan's got a hand in this, then it'll be worth seeing the look on his." Bullseye agreed as Tunnel Rat hovered near her shoulder. Duke cleared his throat and stepped out the room with each of them at his side.

"What's up?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"I want to tell you two that I even wasn't sure I had made a smart choice teaming you two together. For the sake that Tunnel Rat's unpredictable and has his quirks. And for the fact that you have a major vandetta againest Cobra, mainly Zartan. But now that the mission's done, I know that I made the right choice." he said.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Some video Billy sent back of you two running towards the warehouse. You were just moments into the mission and being a team and you were already joking around." he said.

They went back inside and Duke went to the front of the room. "Today I split up two of our best teams and sent a member from each out into the field together. Tunnel Rat and Bullseye proved to be a better team than I thought they would. In fact I didn't think that the teaming would work out; that they would split up and meet back up at the Rocc, having nothing to do with each other. But instead, the two of them got along and completed the mission. And for that I have a treat for you two and one for the entire team." he said.

"Cool." Tunnel Rat said. Hi-Tech set a box on the table, opening it.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"Put them on your gauntlets. They'll enhance your Sigma Suits, I managed to harness some of the energy from the power stones." he said. They were small grey devices that were the same shape as the top of the gauntlets, only these had Sigma written on them in green.

"Try 'em?" the red head asked.

"Sure." she said. Both of them set the devices on their gauntlets and watched as they glowed.

"Wow." Tunnel Rat said. The green light spread from their gauntlets and up their sleeves, seeping over their suits.

"DNA Scan in process." the computer said. "DNA code reconized. Sigma 6 team members: Bullseye and Tunnel Rat. Sigma Suit upgrade processing, comincing." the same voice said. She felt her chest tighten as the suit seemed to grow tighter on her. She glanced over at the red head, who was having the same problem as she was.

"Their heart rates and adrenaline levels are off the charts. I'm shutting down the upgrades manually." Hi-Tech said, typing furiously.

"Manual override of upgrade process, approved. Numerical code approved, shut-ting down." the computer said.

They both fell to the ground, desperate for breath. Bullseye gasped as she unzip-ped her Sigma Suit a bit, revealing a black tank top. Tunnel Rat wezzed franticly as he pulled his off, showing a shirt and pants in shades of brown and tan. "Are you trying to kill us?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry okay. I thought I worked all the bugs out of the system." Hi-Tech said, running his hand through his hair. The red head on the floor wasn't wezzing nearly as much now that his Sigma Suit lay on the ground beside him.

"Easy bro." Heavy Duty said, kneeling beside him. She coughed as smoke began to rise from the device on her gauntlet. She tugged it off and threw it towards the blonde. Tunnel Rat tossed the other toward him.

He picked them up and muttered, "The wires are completely shot."

"Th'se things 'ren't worth usin' if they gonna end up stranglin' us." the red head muttered.

"I can work out the bugs and we'll try again." Hi-Tech said, with a sigh.

"Save it for after the trip to Vegas." Duke suggested. Suddenly, a trip to Vegas didn't seem so appealing to anyone. Bullseye got up.

"You alright?" she asked Tunnel Rat, who nodded. She took her trenchcoat from Spirit and left. Hi-Tech collasped in the chair, feeling stupid as Tunnel Rat got up, half-supported by Heavy Duty.

"Come on." he muttered.

Author still sitting on Tunnel Rat Hope you liked. More chaps to be put on disk from my crappy laptop & uploaded onto here. My battery's low & it's after 1AM. So R&R. Flames unwelcome.

Tunnel Rat: snoring

Duke: I don't think I want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Viva Las Vegas

_**Author: Now it will work & solve the bug in my fanfiction. I own Bullseye & Grey. Based off the episode Vacation, very heavily unfortunately. R&R, plz.**_

"Ladies & gentlemen, 'specially the ones who didn't come wit' us last time, welcome t' Vegas." Tunnel Rat said, as fireworks lit up the sky.

"Nice affect, did you do the fireworks yourself?" Jynx asked.

"Huh?" he asked her. She pointed towards the sky behind him. He chuckled and muttered, "I did't know the' were doin' fireworks." They all walked off towards the hotel where they had reservations. Jynx walked backwards to carry on a conversation with Bullseye and Scarlett.

"You think the hotel has a continental breakfast?" she asked.

"I think it's supposed to have restaurants with food from all over the world." Scarlett said.

"Good, because I've been craving Spanish food for weeks." Bullseye admited.

"You get homesick don't you? What with being so far away from where you grew up?" the young ninja asked.

She nodded and said, "Sometimes. But I guess all the missions keep my mind off it. I know that for all I have to do for the team, I have to deal." Scarlett nodded her agreement. Grey squinted up at one of the lighted buildings.

"Why on earth would anyone want a building so bright?" he asked.

"You know how Paris is the City of Lights?" Bullseye asked.

"Yes." he said.

"This is the City of Lights of the U.S." she told him.

"A.K.A. th' city tha' nev'r sleeps." Tunnel Rat added.

"I thought that was New York." she said, looking at Scarlett.

"Vegas." she told her.

Bullseye shrugged and muttered, "Shows how much I know about America."

"You'll learn." Long Range said.

The boys were all downstairs in one of the many clothing stores in the hotel a little later. Tunnel Rat jumped three feet in the air out of excitement.

"Jeez." Hi-Tech said.

"Is he still mad at you?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't talked to me." he whispered. He was in a white dress shirt and black slacks. Duke was in a hawiian print shirt and pants with the same print, from the last trip to Vegas. Grey Wolf was in what he usually wore. Long Range had pulled on black short sleeve shirt with jeans. Heavy Duty was in a black tuxedo and Tunnel Rat was in a yellow shirt and a pair of grey slacks.

"If you don't come out here, we'll drag you out." Duke called.

"Hang on." Komakura called. He stepped out of the dressing room in a long blue shirt with a high collar and pants, feeling akward. He walked up to the group who was waiting for them.

"Ya only took fore'er." Tunnel Rat told him. Komakura ran his fingers through his redish-blonde hair and looked towards the stairs.

Scarlett stood on the landing, with Jynx on her right and Bullseye on her left.

"Hi guys." the red head said. She was dressed in a silver dress that flared out at the bottom, her hair was pulled up and she wore long white gloves.

"See, they're surprised. I told you that you look like something out of a fairy tale." Jynx said.

"Like Cinderella." Bullseye added.

"They have Cinderella in Spain?" she asked.

"Yeah, we call it The Tale of the Glass Slipper. Mothers tell it to their daughters when they're young at night, so they'll dream of being a princess." she told her.

"Well, then I fit the bill." Scarlett said, pulling the bottom of her dress up to reveal clear slip on shoes. She went down the stairs and joined the boys at the bottom.

"Wow Scarlett, ya look great." Tunnel Rat said. The red head smiled as Jynx came down. She was in a light blue kimono that had the design of sakura petals on it with a dark blue sash and silver flat bottom shoes. Her hair was still in it's usual ponytail.

"Komakura?" she asked, seeing him. He nodded. She hugged him. They all looked at Bullseye as she started down the stairs. She had on a long black dress that came just off her shoulder and black heels. Her hair wasn't up in a ponytail, but fell around her neck. Long Range took her hand as she reached the last couple of steps.

"I feel really weird in this." she admited as he kissed her cheek.

"You look great." Grey told her. She blushed.

Snake Eyes and Long Range walked along one of the streets, ignoring the looks sent at the ninja.

"Hungry amigo?" the marksman asked.

"Not really." the ninja signed.

"I'm glad you came out." he said.

The ninja shrugged, "I feel akward, walking amongst all of these people like this." They stopped as a young woman wearing fake cat ears & a fake tail walked past, dressed in leopard print shirt and pants. As she walked away, they both looked back, eyebrows raised. Snake Eyes looked up at Long Range, "I retract my previous statement. Though, that was interesting." Long Range laughed and they headed down the street. Snake Eyes looked up as a raindrop hit his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the hotel hombre." the marksman said.

He nodded, "I don't like the rain much."

Jynx leaned againest the railing overlooking part of the hotel when she saw them run inside.

"Oh jeez." Bullseye said, heading downstairs. She followed behind her. "Did you two decide to go swimming?" Long Range looked up and saw her in front of him, one hand planted firmly on her hip while the other hung at her side. Jynx stood beside her and shook her head.

"No, it's raining." he said. They all looked at the door and windows as lightning lit up the sky. They both sighed.

"Wonderful, at least we're all staying here in the hotel." she said.

"I know." Long Range agreed as they all headed upstairs to their rooms. Bullseye set down on the bed in the room that she was sharing with Scarlett and Jynx.

"I'm going to get word around that it's raining, make sure no one else gets caught out in it." she said.

"I'll call up Scarlett, Duke, Spirit and Grey Wolf." Jynx offered.

"Leaving me with Komakura, Heavy Duty, Tunnel Rat... and Hi-Tech." she said.

"You want me to let him know?" she asked.

"No." Bullseye muttered. They both pulled out their gauntlets & starting getting ahold of their team mates.

"Now I just have to let H.T. know." she said. Jynx sat the edge of her bed and watched Bullseye.

"Yeah." he said.

"Hi-Tech, it's Bullseye." she told him.

"Oh, hi." he muttered.

"Don't go outside. It's raining." the young woman said.

"Sure, listen. Can we get together somewhere in the hotel and talk this over?" he asked her. She glanced over at Jynx, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the spanish restaurant on the second floor." she told him.

Twenty minutes later, Hi-Tech stood outside the spanish restaurant called El Lobo Blanco, waiting for Bullseye. A minute later, he spotted her. She stood out in the crowd, mainly because everyone's attention was on her. If he hadn't starting thinking of her as a sister, he might have seen her through different eyes. The eyes of every man in the room were on her and all the women were whispering between themselves.

He only caught snatches, but heard mostly: "Who is she?" and "Where'd she get her dress?" But he paid little attention to them. As she drew closer to him, he began to feel stupid, leaning againest the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets with his blonde hair a little messy.

"The white wolf. Surely, you weren't planning to buy me dinner." she said.

"You said that you'd meet me at the spanish restaurant on the second floor." he reminded her.

"True." she agreed.

He glanced around and asked, "You want to go somewhere else?"

"Alright, if all the attention makes you uneasy." Bullseye said.

"Like a mouse in a room full of cats." he said. She laughed lightly as they made their way into the ballroom, where they saw Duke and Scarlett dancing.

"They'd make a great couple." she whispered. He looked over at her.

"Listen, I didn't have a clue that the upgrades would do that. I tried them several times on my suit and it worked just like it was supposed to. But if I worked out the bugs & made 100% sure that they would work, would you be willing to try again?" he asked.

"If you can get them working 100% of the time, maybe. No promises made until they work for sure." she told him.

"Okay." he said, glancing over at Duke and Scarlett again. A slow song started. "You wanna dance?" he asked her.

"Sure." she said, taking his hand.

Scarlett rested her head againest Duke's shoulder.

"Duke, look." she whispered. He glanced back as Hi-Tech and Bullseye came out on the floor. Like Scarlett, the younger woman wrapped one arm around his neck & the other around his shoulders. Duke looked up towards the open area in the roof of the ballroom, which let people on the third floor look in. Above them, he saw Long Range, Snake Eyes, Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat. Jynx led Komakura out to the floor. "This is just too cute." Scarlett whispered.

"Yeah, but at least they've made up." he whispered.

"I was talking about them." she said, nodding towards the two young ninjas.

"I was talking about Hi-Tech and Bullseye." he told her.

"Oh." she whispered, blushing slightly.

Above them, they all heard, "Th's ain't right, why d'nt I get a girl!" All six of them smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, before you get us all thrown out." Heavy Duty snapped.

"And I've already took a shower twice hombre I don't want make it three time's the charm." Long Range added. Bullseye giggled quietly.

They all meet at a restaurant later.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" Jynx teased.

"No we didn't kiss. I could ask almost the same thing about you. Did you two kiss and get together finally?" Bullseye said.

"Yes, we did actually." she told her. Snake Eyes nearly choked on his drink. Long Range reached behind Spirit and gave the ninja a hard slap on the back.

He nodded and gave them a look that said, _"What does that mean?"_

"When two people are together, it does normally means they're going out." Scarlett said, as Jynx blushed.

"When are you and Grey going to get together?" Hi-Tech asked Bullseye. They both ignored at the blonde who sat in between them.

"I'm just asking." he muttered.

"No time soon." she told him.

"Can we turn the conversation away from who's dating who?" Grey added.

There was a moment of silence before Heavy Duty said, "If anybody's ever dreamed of getting married in Vegas, might as well do it in the next few days." They all shook their heads as Komakura slid his arm around Jynx's waist.

"Can I make a toast or s'methin'?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Sure." Duke said, taking a sip of his soda.

Tunnel Rat raised his glass and said, "To Vegas. 'n' anyone getting hitched while we're here."

"To the only team I'd ever lead." Duke added.

"To the best master a pair of young ninjas could ask for." Jynx said as Komakura nodded. Snake Eyes motioned with his glass towards them.

Hi-Tech leaned forward and said, "Good friends."

"I'll second that." Heavy Duty agreed.

"For, perhaps, everyone seeing the world through different eyes." Spirit suggested.

"W'at?" Tunnel Rat asked.

Scarlett smiled and explained, "Hoping everyone will think that maybe there's something to everything that they can't quite see, just by looking."

"Very true." Grey said.

"To burying the past and not having anymore vengence filled nightmares." Long Range muttered. One by one they all looked at Bullseye, who been oddly quiet.

Then she sighed and said, "I just hope someday Cobra regrets all the people who's lives they've destroyed and those they crossed in the process." They all nodded and clinked their glasses together in the air above them. One by one they glanced at each other, feeling akward.

"Am I the only who feels like we all just bared our souls?" Komakura asked.

"I doubt it." Bullseye muttered.

_**Author: So it's a little long. Vacation happens to be my fav episode, or one of them at least. Hope ya like.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Action In The Amazon

Author: Me no own anyone but the obvious trio. KxJ plus some fighting between family. And a little Komakura bashing.

Komakura: Why me!?

Author: Cuz I need a break from Tunnel Rat bashing, for now.

Grey's stomach lurched again as the military plane hit turbulence a fourth time. "I wish I was flying this thing." Scarlett said.

_"So do I."_ he thought, not trusting how strong his stomach was at the moment. Iron Claw whimpered at his feet. In front of him, Hi-Tech didn't look like he was enjoying the flight either. He was staring up at the ceiling of the plane, swallowing hard. Bullseye looked over at him, eyes soft. She felt badly for Hi-Tech, only recently had any of them found out that he hated planes. Jets and helicopters, he swore he could handle, but not planes. Nobody knew why and they didn't press for an answer. His breathing calmed after a few moments.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"No, not really." he muttered.

"We're landing soon hombre. Get your feet back on solid ground and your stomach'll settle." Long Range said.

"Put me in the Rocc and I'm happy." he said.

About fifteen minutes later, they stepped out of the plane. They had landed in a clearing near the Nile River. "Isn't the river filled with man-eating fish?" Komakura asked.

"Piranhas. And they're not exactly man-eating, but if you're unlucky enough to fall in, well, you'll be nothing but bones in a few minutes." Jynx said, coming up behind him.

"I'd ask that you don't push me in, but I doubt you would." he told her.

"If I was that desperate to get rid of you." she teased.

"Hey." he said. She pulled him away from the river and hugged him.

"Come help unload!" Duke called over the engines as the plane took off again.

In a few hours time, everything was set up. "I don't really like the fact that we're camped beside a river filled with cannibal fish." Komakura muttered.

"Piranhas are the least of our worries." Scarlett said, scanning over a map.

"What could be worse than piranhas?" he asked.

"Crocodiles." Hi-Tech said.

"I think I'm going to sleep in a tree." he said.

"Then _ya_ can deal wit' t'e bugs, birds and wha'ever else lives up there, 'cause I ain't." Tunnel Rat told him. The ninja shuddered at the image of massive bugs, ugly birds and all sorts of other creatures.

Scarlett sighed and said, "I was talking about Cobra."

"Is it always this hot here?" Grey asked as he poured water into a bowl for Iron Claw.

"At least we didn't come while it was raining." Heavy Duty muttered.

"We're here on a mission." Duke reminded them.

Bullseye pulled off her trenchcoat and growled, "I'm gonna hurt whichever member of Cobra made us come down here." Grey looked over at her as he petted the wolf alongside him, who was laying on the floor panting. Scarlet pulled her hair up.

Despite being in the Rocc and under the AC, they were all hot and their tempers were short. They had changed out their Sigma Suits in exhange for something a bit cooler, except for Snake Eyes, who seemed to be unfazed. "It's not supposed to be this hot anywhere." Heavy Duty muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Tell me about it." Jynx said, sitting on the floor. Hi-Tech was typing furiously in the back room of the Rocc, sitting in the dark.

"It any cooler back here?" Bullseye asked him.

"Not much." he said.

"The dark's supposed to help." she told him, sliding down the wall. He turned the chair to face her. They were both miserable. He smiled and brushed his wet hair back.

"Did you pour water over your head?" she asked.

"Doesn't help." Hi-Tech told her. She was in a light blue tank top and a pair of denim shorts.

"This heat's unbearable." Bullseye muttered, glancing sideways at him. He had changed into a short sleeve shirt and brightly colored shorts. Duke came in.

"Run bios and mission history stats?" Hi-Tech asked.

"No, I'm sending Grey, Iron Claw and Snake Eyes in." he said. Bullseye got to her feet and brushed past him.

"Be careful sensei." Jynx said. Snake Eyes nodded. The older ninja set a hand on Komakura's shoulder. He gave him a silent look saying that he would be going on solo missions when it was time. He glanced at his other apprentince to make sure that she understood. She nodded and hugged him. Iron Claw whined as Grey fastened the tracking collar around his neck; Bullseye came up to them. He released the wolf a mo-ment later. He sat at her feet, staring up at her adoringly. Grey got to his feet. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Looks like I'm staying here." she said.

"That's what Duke says." he said.

She turned her head away and muttered, "I'm not going to be there to keep an eye on you this time." He nodded as she knealt down to pet Iron Claw. He whined and paw-ed at her arm. "Keep your eyes and ears open for Cobra out there boy." she told him. The wolf nuzzled her as Duke came over. Bullseye got up and moved away.

"Watch your backs out there. The Amazon's dangerous but moreso with Cobra around. I don't doubt that they're after another Power Stone." he told them. Snake Eyes and Grey Wolf nodded as Iron Claw barked between them.

They stepped out of the Rocc and meet Bullseye outside. "Snake Eyes." she said softly. He looked at her, seeing that she wanted to talk to him in private. He mo-tioned for Grey to wait and followed her around the back of the Rocc. She leaned againest the metal. He stood less than a foot in front of her. "Do me a favor?" she asked.

Snake Eyes glanced around and said, "Anything."

"Keep an eye on Grey for me and if he gets into trouble, pull him out of it by the scruff of his neck." she said.

"You worry for his safety." he whispered. She nodded, blushing. He gently patted her cheek and walked off.

"Thank you." Bullseye whispered, though he didn't seem to hear. When Snake Eyes walked back up, Grey looked at him curiously. He shook his head. Grey didn't press the matter as they left the campsite. It felt like hours that they walked through the rain forest until something caught Iron Claw's attention. Snake Eyes glanced around as Grey pulled an arrow from his quiver. The wolf's hackles raised as he growled. Then a flash of white moved quickly in & out of their line of vision. Iron Claw barked angerly.

"Storm Shadow!" Grey shouted, firing the arrow which locked onto the ninja.

"Cobra's out there!" Hi-Tech shouted

"Who is it?" Scarlett asked.

"Storm Shadow." he said.

"Snake Eyes's brother?" Bullseye asked, leaning over his shoulder. The blonde nodded as he typed.

"This's 'coming a family affair." Tunnel Rat said.

"Not a family affair, just a feud and everyone's out for something." Bullseye cor-rected him, as her grip on Hi-Tech's shoulder tightened.

"Like what?" Komakura asked.

"Blood." she growled. Her eyes flashed with rage as she released the computer wiz and walked off. He rubbed his sore shoulder. Long Range met her eyes as she walked past him.

"Vengenance isn't worth blood." he whispered.

"I don't care." she said. His eyes narrowed.

"Selen!" he barked. She registered the use of her real name. They glared at each other, bristling.

"El Diablo de Espana." she hissed. Long Range was taken aback. The rest of the team looked up at him. There was something about him that they were seeing now that they never had. It was a side of him somehow linked to his past that they knew so little about.

Long Range slammed the door behind him and walked out of the Rocc, grabbing his laser rifle as he did. Rage burned in him in a way that it hadn't in years. Hissing and muttering in Spanish, he went up to the top of the Rocc. Hi-Tech had installed a target shooter on top so that the team could keep their aim sharp. He turned it on and stepped back. As he shot the targets, he sank into his thoughts. _"How does she know about my past? She deserves to, but before I joined the military I was worse than Cobra. If the team knew, if Selen told them, I'd be on my own again. And that is the last thing I want to happen."_ he thought. Half-heartedly, he turned off the target shooter and sat down, putting his back againest it. The sound of footsteps got his attention. Spirit sat beside him.

"I am willing to listen if you are willing to talk." he said.

Iron Claw jumped at Storm Shadow; the arrow had missed it's mark. "You now need a boy and his dog to assist you, you are past your prime brother." the ninja said, as he knocked the wolf back. Grey shot another arrow at him, this one lodged itself in his arm. He cried out in pain and stumbled. Snake Eyes saw an opening and took it. In a split second, the ninja in white was pinned to a tree. "You are foolish brother to not allow that beast to finish me." Storm Shadow spat.

"I don't want you dead. Just open your eyes and see that I am not your enemy." Snake Eyes hissed. Grey, aiming another arrow, looked surprised. He had never heard the ninja speak. Iron Claw limped over to them, snarling despite the gash in his leg.

"You have dishonored our clan!" Storm Shadow snapped.

"Do you really believe Cobra Commander actually cares about honor!" Snake Eyes roared, releasing his brother. Suddenly a white cloud erupted around them and faded a moment later.

"We need to find him." Grey said.

"No!" Snake Eyes ordered him. The young man stepped back. "No. Iron Claw's hurt. Spirit can tend to him, we'll get another chance." he said, a bit more calmly. They left for the Rocc. Grey followed a bit behind the ninja, not wanting to risk angering him.

"You had no hatred for Cobra before the attack?" Spirit asked.

"I didn't even know about Cobra. But I thought that I had lost everything, so I contacted a friend of mine and he got me some weapons and ammunition. After that, I became El Diablo de Espana. The demon of Spain. I walked the streets of Spain at night, looking for anyone who knew anything about any group like Cobra. I found a fairly good amount of information and I was the last thing a lot of people saw. I was like a demon: I came out of the dark, did what I had come to do and disappeared. For years, I kept myself alive seeking vengence. Then finally the military caught up to me, said that if I wanted it, they could give me a better reason to live, so I took it." Long Range told him.

"So you were a murderer." he whispered.

"I didn't think of it like that. I figured I was avenging anyone who had their lives destroyed by people like Cobra Commander." he admited. Spirit sighed heavily and stared at him, almost not wanted to believe what he had just heard. He had known Long Range for several years, a man he had gone on missions with and it never quite occured to him that Long Range was capable of killing anyone. He looked over the side of the Rocc as Grey and Snake Eyes came back. Iron Claw limped behind them, which worried him.

Bullseye leaned againest the doorway. The ninja looked unhurt, but blood was running down the arm of his Sigma Suit. She looked at him and then at it as he stepped into the Rocc. "It's not mine." he whispered under his breath, so only she could hear. She nodded briefly. Grey picked up Iron Claw and set him inside. The wolf had a gash on his right front leg that was bleeding badly.

"Storm Shadow do this to you boy?" she asked, as he lowered his head to lick the wound. Gently she scratched his ears, getting a wag of his tail, before Spirit appeared. Bullseye glared at him and released Iron Claw. He limped over to Spirit, who continued to watch her. She knew that he had been talking to her father and everyone sensed the tension that filled the room. "Did he tell you everything?" she asked.

"The question is, do you know everything." he said sharply.

"This has nothing to do with you!" she snapped.

"What your father did in the past should be the least of your worries." Spirit told her. Bullseye narrowed her eyes and would have stormed out had Long Range not been standing in the doorway. Grey moved off to lean againest the wall.

"You were out for blood once too, so you have no right to lecture me." she hissed.

"You're not out for blood alone. You've kept yourself alive solely for vengance." he said. She turned her back on him.

"And what will you do once you have gotten vengance? Continue fighting or give up and allow yourself to die?" Spirit asked, tending to Iron Claw's wound.

"Spirit." Long Range whispered with a quick shake of his head.

"It doesn't matter." Bullseye said.

"If you give up on life, you'll miss your chance to do so many things." he told her.

"Like what?" she muttered.

"All the small things that you take for granted now. See the sun rise every morning, be around all of your friends, not worrying about vengance." he said. She stared at him. "I used to live a vengance driven life until I realized that wasn't all that mattered. Everyone I cared about mattered more. The team, my friends and my family." Long Range said, nodding to the team who stood behind her. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I don't blame you for being upset." he told her. She hugged Iron Claw, Spirit, Snake Eyes and then Grey. All three men looked surprised and the wolf whined as he looked at Grey, wondering why she was so upset.

"I swear only she'd do something like that." Hi-Tech said.

"Oh, shut up blondie." she told him, wiping tears out of her eyes. He smiled.

"We don't need more families ripped apart by Cobra. So, you two, no more fighting. And you two don't start." Duke said, motioning first to Bullseye and Long Range, then to Grey and Spirit. They all sighed.

"You're bleeding." Spirit said. Grey looked at him curiously, not having noticed beforehand. He pressed a rag againest his cheek. "It isn't very deep." he told him.

"I told you to keep an eye on him and not let him get hurt." Bullseye said, planting her hands on her hips. Snake Eyes looked at her, smiling under his mask. She found that she couldn't help but smile, realizing that he knew she wasn't really mad at him.

Author: R&R, all flames will be used to light my fireplace & keep me warm in the winter.


	11. Chapter 11

Midnight Recon

Author: This one's not quite so long. You guys know who belongs to me by now, so add Cobra's new mecha onto that list. KxJ plus some friendship pairings, which I don't list.

"Why would there be a powerstone in the middle of a bayou?" Komakura asked.

"I don't know, but it's there." Hi-Tech said.

"Hey T-Rat you'd be at home with all the rats that are probably down there." Heavy Duty joked as Tunnel Rat scowled up at him. Billy flew in and landed on Spirit's shoulder. A large frog in his beak muffled any attempt he had made to announce his presense.

"How'd you bring down something that big Billy?" Bullseye teased. The falcon made a meal out the frog and then fluttered to her shoulder, shinking his talons into her jacket sleeve gently. She reached over to stroke his crest. He nibbled her hand affectionately, before swiveling his head. Duke walked into the conferance room. "Go on." she urged. He gave her a last nip and went back to Spirit.

Duke cleared his throat to gather their attention. "We've got a night mission on our hands. Cobra's figured out that there's a powerstone in this bayou, but since they aren't sure where, this mission is recon only." he said.

"Billy and I will go as scouts." Spirit offered. Scarlett shook her head.

"Billy won't be much good under all these trees and neither will you in the boggy conditions, so we're going to need a group who can stick to the trees." she told him.

"Tunnel Rat, up for another mission in these conditions?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, as l'ng as I don't get lef' b'hind." he said. Then he turned his attention to Bullseye, who seemed curious.

"Do you want to try recon duty?" he asked. She nodded and looked at Jynx and Komakura, eyebrows raised. They shrugged, wanting to go, but not unless Snake Eyes gave his approval.

"What about them, time for primetime?" Hi-Tech asked, motioning to them. Duke looked them over.

"Maybe so." he said, while Snake Eyes nodded his silent approval. All four turned and walked out, going to prepare for the long night ahead.

Hours later, they were camped in trees scattered around where they knew Cobra was hiding out. Each had made a nest of sorts in the branches, well hidden from view. Komakura was staring at the ground. Tunnel Rat was busy eating. Bullseye had a lamp hanging nearby and a book in hand. Jynx was stretched out, watching the sky. It was humid and the mosquito's were biting. "Th' third time t'night." Tunnel Rat muttered, slapping one that had landed on his shoulder.

"Should have put on bug repellent." Jynx said, over the com. line.

"Did you?" Komakura asked her.

"Yeah I did." she said.

"Are you okay?" Hi-Tech asked Bullseye.

She shut her book and said, "Fine."

"No you're not." he whispered She put out the lamp, before turning over to a private com. line.

"I'm home sick for Madrid." she admited. He leaned forward a bit on the control panel.

"Miss your mom?" he asked. She nodded and suddenly he wished that he was up there to comfort her as tears formed in her hazel eyes. Then something moved on the ground and showed up on the Rocc's sensors. Hi-Tech killed the com. line and pulled up all the radar screens he could.

"I can't get a visual. The treeline's too dense." he said. She slid forward and turned on her visor, that Hi-Tech had recently remade as she had taken apart the first one. Tunnel Rat pulled down his goggles and leaned forward, then yelped at what he saw.

Jynx and Komakura lay on their stomachs with binoculars in hand. "I don't see anything." he said.

"But there's something down there, I can hear it." she whispered.

"Gir's look t' yer right. Righ' below ya kid." Tunnel Rat told them. The hair on the back of his neck prickled uneasily. As they saw what they had been hearing, all three were terrified.

"Are you getting this H.T.?" Bullseye asked.

"Yeah, we're getting it." he said, as he watched the live feed. He shuddered and stuck his head out into the conferance room. "Come look at this." he said. Duke and the rest of the team crowded around as he pulled up better images. Cobra's newest mecha was like something out of a nightmare. It was jet black and had glowing red eyes, almost bat-like wings.

"Oh my..." Scarlett whispered. They all shuddered, not by the look of it alone, but also because of the energy that it seemed to give off.

"This thing's like nothing we've faced before." Duke muttered.

Jynx gasped and hissed, "Look at the animals." As the four of them watched, every animal in the area ran below them and every bird took flight.

"Animals flee when they sense danger. Even they must know this thing's bad news." Bullseye said.

Billy started screeching wildly and attempting to get out of the Rocc. "Billy." Spirit said. Iron Claw threw his head back and howled. As Grey tryed to calm him, his uncle grabbed the falcon out of the air, pinning his wings gently againest his body. Then before either could recoil, the animals turned on them. Iron Claw knocked Grey on his back and sank his teeth into his shoulder. The young man stared into the massive wolf's eyes and knew that this was little more than a warning. Billy, who had broken free, racked his talons across Spirit's right arm, just above one of several tribal tattoos. The wolf ran out the door with the falcon flying above him.

"You alright amigos?" Long Range asked, kneeling between them. Iron Claw's teeth hadn't broken the skin on Grey's shoulder. Spirit's arm was bleeding badly, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was hurting emotionally more. Hi-Tech opened a com. line.

Duke sighed deeply and whispered, "Come back to the Rocc."

Tunnel Rat, Jynx, Bullseye and Komakura couldn't believe the order they had just been given. "But.." they all objected.

"Get back to the R.O.C.C. now!" Duke barked. All four unwillingly packed up, but did as they were told. The moment they walked inside, they knew something was wrong. For one Iron Claw wasn't there to greet Bullseye.

"Where's Iron Claw and what in the world happened?" she asked.

"He left." Heavy Duty whispered.

"Th' wo'f left." Tunnel Rat said.

"Billy went with him." Long Range added. Scarlett sat all four down and explained what had happened.

"Why?" Jynx wondered.

"That robot. The animals all knew it was bad, that's why they ran. And when you look at it, you just.." Komakura whispered.

"Can't help but shudder, because it's evil in a physical form." Bullseye said. The young ninja nodded. Jynx attempted to comfort him as Snake Eyes came up. Tunnel Rat waundered back off towards Heavy Duty. She walked absentmindedly through the Rocc until Long Range stopped her just outside the conferance room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, setting his hands gently on her arms.

"Yeah, it's just that robot. I can't get it out my head." she said. Then she stared him in the eye and whispered in spanish, "How can someone have a cold enough heart to put evil in a physical form dad?"

"I don't know Selen. I really don't." he admited. He kissed her cheek then said, "Go see Grey and Spirit. They need someone to turn to." She walked back to the conferance room.

Grey leaned againest the wall. "Hey." Bullseye stood before him.

"Hi." he whispered. She stood beside him and pulled his short sleeve shirt away from his shoulder. All there was to see was a few teeth marks and a bruise.

"I didn't think Iron Claw would ever do anything like this." she admited, releasing his shirt.

"Neither did I." he agreed. Slowly they both glanced at Spirit, who was sitting in a chair with his head buried in his hands. She gave him a small smile.

"Spirit." she whispered, knealing in front of him. Spirit looked at Bullseye. Her gazed went to the bandages around his arm and lingered there.

"Billy." he muttered, seemingly having forgot she was there. The young woman got up and went to go check on everyone else. Jynx and Komakura were keeping near Snake Eyes while Tunnel Rat sat alone, all of them badly shaken.

Author: No flames thanks, just reviews. Hope my spacing is making people happy now. The team is all off shaking in fear so we'll see how they fair in the next chapter.

Sigma 6: We are not!


	12. Chapter 12

End Of All Things Prt 1

The Begining of the End

Author: I don't own except for the trio everyone knows by now plus Cobra's new mecha: Overlord Necros. Enjoy! R&R & thanks to those who have so far.

"Ya think Cobra wants t' scare us t' death?" Tunnel Rat asked, yawning widely.

"I wouldn't put it past them, personally." Scarlett said.

"Neither would I." Bullseye agreed, taking a drink of her coffee.

"I bet it's ol' Ove'kill." he told them.

"He created it and Commander sent it out." Jynx muttered. They nodded their agreement. "Duke says there's a team meeting now." she added. The trio got up and followed her into the conferance room. Everyone looked just as exhauted as they were. Komakura was dozing off againest the wall. Iron Claw was asleep and Billy had his head tucked under his wing, both returning as soon as Cobra's newest mecha was well out of the area. Heavy Duty leaned over to wake the dozing ninja.

"Sorry." he yawned.

"We have to defeat Cobra's newest mecha soon. We're all suffering from lack of sleep and we need to change that soon." Duke said. He had dark blue circles under his eyes just like the rest of them. As they watched, he stiffled a yawn into his jacket.

"But this robot's more powerful than anything we've ever faced before, so it's going to take an effort by everyone to bring it down." he added. They all looked at him, wondering if this meant what they were thinking.

"This is just one big mission and the entire team's going to be on it." Bullseye guessed. He nodded.

Everyone looked at each other, surprised and excited. "But the team will be split into smaller groups, less of a risk of getting noticed or hurt." he added. But that seemed to help add to everyone's excitement. Iron Claw woke back up and shook.

"We're going on another mission soon boy." Scarlett said, pausing on her way by to scratch his ears. His tail wagged.

"The entire team is, to defeat Cobra's newest robot." Grey added. Bullseye looked over her shoulder and noticed that one voice was missing from the talking. Then she saw Hi-Tech walk out of the conferance room. The wolf watched as she got up and slipped out the door.

"Hi-Tech." she said. He leaned againest the wall to let her catch up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know." he muttered, slidding down to sit on the floor. She sat down alongside the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Bullseye asked.

"I guess I'm scared. I don't want this to become a remake of the mall." he told her. She let him lean againest her.

"You said you wanted to fight." she said.

"I still do, but I just don't know how." he whispered.

"Look into your heart, you'll find your answer there." she told him. He sat silently for a moment before realizing she was gone. From down the hall, he heard her footsteps echoing in the dark.

"I don't have the time to meditate or anything on this!" he called after her, but was met by her fading footsteps.

Many hours later, Bullseye walked into the conferance room with her trenchcoat in hand where Grey was. Already on the table was all of her weaponry and ammo. In silence she began to put together her laser rifle. At the same time Grey began to load his arrows into his quiver, being careful since not all were very stable. Jynx and Komakura came in. It had become a habit for them. Somehow being around each other just before a mission seemed to settle each of their nerves. In a few short minutes they were ready. Bullseye rested her laser rifle on her shoulder, walking out. Jynx, Komakura and Grey fell in behind her. If there had ever been a more formidable looking group, Sigma Six had yet to see it. Bullseye: in her jet black Sigma Suit, silver trenchcoat and laser rifle resting on her shoulder. Jynx followed behind in yellow and black, kitana on her back. Komakura came up behind her in the same, chained bo staff in hand and kitana in the same place as Jynx's. Grey Wolf: in hunter green, quiver on his back and bow in hand. The team looked each of them over. "Tunnel Rat and Hi-Tech, I want you two to find every route in and out of the city. Jynx, Snake Eyes: you two are our eyes and ears from the city on the ninja bike. Scarlett: do the same in the sky." he said, letting his gaze linger on each pair.

"Right." they said.

"Long Range and Heavy Duty: keep the Rocc and Rhyno armed, in case you have to fight your ways into the city. Spirit and I will go try to find out exactly where Cobra's base is. Grey take Iron Claw to help deal with the BATS. Bullseye, Komakura: deal with as many of Cobra's troops as you can. Anyone who find themselves overwhelmed, abort immediately. I want the team to still be whole when this is finished." he said. They all nodded. "Go." he told them. Scarlett flew off in the Rhyno Chopper. Jynx sat behind Snake Eyes and they took off on the ninja bike. Hi-Tech booted up the com-puter in the back room of the Rocc as Tunnel Rat hit the sewers. Heavy Duty slid into the Rhyno as Long Range armed the Rocc's weapon systems. Spirit and Duke ran off into the city. Iron Claw and Grey did the same but split off in different direction. Bullseye and Komakura were on their heels to a point then disappeared.

"The city's totally deserted." Jynx reported.

"The mayor called for a mandatory evacuation a few days ago." Hi-Tech said, watching the com. lines from the Rocc.

"Looks lik' some of th' sewers lead in and ou' of th' city. I'm gonna go check th' rest." Tunnel Rat said, as he knealt down on a dry area of concrete.

Bullseye turned, carefully scanning the area around her. "See anything?" Komakura called.

"No! Anything?" she shouted over her shoulder. He came back over to her.

"Nothing, this place is like a ghost town." he muttered.

"I know, but it seems way too deserted." she said.

"Hi-Tech said there was a mass evacuation." he reminded her. Before the she could answer, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She got still, like a dog who had sensed danger. He turned on his heel, bo-staff in front of him. She whipped out her laser rifle and put her back to his.

"However many's there, we're outnumbered at least five to one." Komakura whispered.

Bullseye rolled her eyes and muttered, "Knowing that isn't helping me feel any better."

"Don't worry. We'll be ok." he assured her.

"You never cease to amaze me." she said.

"Same to you Bullseye." he told her. She smiled.

Grey jumped onto pile of wood in a construction site to pause before taking off running again. Beside him, Iron Claw came to a halt suddenly. "What is it?" Grey whis-pered. The wolf's hackles rose as he began to growl loudly. As the young man looked around, he heard the sound of metal on metal. BATS appeared, forming a circled around them. He set an electronic scrambler arrow on his bow and let it fly. It took out an entire section of the robots and Iron Claw destroyed half a dozen more. The wolf jumped back as one of the BATS shot at him. For every BAT that was destroyed, many more took it's place. "This is going to be harder than I expected." he said, looking around again. The situation did look bad. He and Iron Claw were trapped on a pile of wood in a construction site, surrounded by an army of BATS.

"It's like Cobra's expecting us." Duke said, as he ran alongside Spirit.

"Yes, I noticed." he agreed. Instinctively, the older man glanced towards the sky. Billy wasn't there and he realized that he was out scouting for Hi-Tech.

"I don't think the rest of the team is having this easy of a time." the blonde told him.

"Right mates, because BATS and Cobra troops are making sure of that." Zartan stepped out of the shadows to their left. Destro appeared on their right. Machete, Torch & Buzzer parked their bikes behind them. Spirit glanced around, trying to find Storm Shadow and the Baroness.

"Well, well Duke." As if on cue Cobra Commander showed up in front of them.

"You're still three short." Duke told him.

"Over Kill is preparing an army of machines, to be led by Overlord Necros. Our final two members are going to take care of Snake Eyes and the girl." he said.

"The robot has a name." Spirit said, as he fitted an arrow onto his bow and lower-ed it at each of the Cobra members as Duke pulled out his laser hand guns, taking aim at Cobra Commander.

Jynx clung to Snake Eyes as he brought the ninja bike to an abrupt stop. "Warn me next time." she whispered.

"There won't be a next time." The younger ninja leaned to the side and saw why he had stopped. Baroness stood in the middle of the street. Snake Eyes glanced over his shoulder. Storm Shadow had parked behind them and was climbing off his bike. They did the same as Jynx glared at the Baroness.

"Where's the rest of your slithery friends?" she asked the older woman.

"Taking care of those fools Duke and Spirit. Our troops are entertaining the girl and your precious boyfriend. But the BATS are taking care of the boy and his dog." she said. Storm Shadow glared at Snake Eyes.

"This ends today brother." he said.

"So be it." the other ninja hissed, pulling his kitana's from their sheaths. Jynx pulled her own out and lowered it at the Baroness, not having noticed he had spoken.

Author: Part 1 done, now go read part 2.

Scarlett: Why is Jynx going to get to fight the Baroness? And why is she with Storm Shadow?

Author: Because you're flying the Chopper & I felt the need to mix things up a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

End Of All Things Prt 2

Thrown into Chaos

Author: Part 2. I don't own except for the markswoman, wolf & Grey, Necros & Estrella. Everybody else belongs to Hasbro.

"Scarlett, you there?" Hi-Tech asked.

"I can barely hear you." she said. He worked furiously to attempt to straighten out the com. line.

"Listen to me, alright. I've lost contact with Snake Eyes, Jynx, Duke, Spirit, Grey, Komakura and Bullseye. Can you get a visual on them?" he said.

"Visual. I can try, but the controls are off and not being very agreeable at the moment." she told him. It wasn't possible for him to lose contact with almost the whole team and for Scarlett to have a hard time with the Rhyno Chopper without something being wrong. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he shuddered.

"Head back and land." he told her. She sat in surprise for a moment before flying back towards the Rocc.

Komakura jumped into the air to avoid a shot fired by one of Cobra's troops. With a tiny cloud of smoke he disappeared. Bullseye seemed just as surprised as the troops. There was a sound like a thunder clap and he reappeared behind the troop who had shot at him. But Bullseye had hesitated a moment too long, giving another of Cobra's troops time to shoot. She felt sparks of pain in her leg and gasped. "You okay!" Komakura shouted over his shoulder.

"Fine. Let's keep going." she whispered. He stared at her. He didn't know how badly her leg was hurt, but somehow she wanted to keep fighting despite the obvious pain she was in.

"Just be careful alright." he told her.

"Sure." she agreed.

Jynx spun as Snake Eyes cried out. His Sigma Suit was torn and he was battered. "Get rid of him and we'll take the girl." Baroness said. Storm Shadow grabbed his battered brother by the back of his suit.

"Let him go!"Jynx snapped as the Baroness held her back.

"Goodbye brother." he muttered and then tossed him over the side of the bridge.

"No! Sensai!" she screamed, straining againest the Baroness's grip. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to get free. "You killed him!" she shouted at Storm Shadow.

"He betrayed our clan." he said.

She jerked her head up at him and roared, "HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" The ninja stopped in surprised. Baroness placed a pressure point on her neck, silencing her.

"Finally." she muttered as Jynx slumped in her arms.

Tunnel Rat pulled himself out of the sewer water onto a ledge, thankful that Hi-Tech had made the Sigma Suits waterproof. He smelt like a wet dog and his hair fell into his face. "I'm a sew'r rat." he muttered as he opened his gauntlet.

"Tunnel Rat." Hi-Tech said.

"Glad t' see m'?" he asked.

"Considering I've lost contact with everyone but you, Scarlett, Long Range and Heavy Duty." he told him.

"Why?" he asked. The blonde shook his head as Scarlett walked in.

"You can call me crazy, but I have a bad feeling about all of this." she said.

"So do I." Hi-Tech agreed. Tunnel Rat sighed and stood up.

"I'm comin' back. 'fore anythin' else happens." he told them. They nodded. Moments later he walked into Rocc.

"Oh boy. You need a shower." Scarlett said.

"I'll be back." he said. Before anyone was able to stop him, he jumped into the ocean. Tunnnel Rat pulled himself out, shook and walked into the Rocc again. Hi-Tech gave him a careful sniff as he walked by.

"At least it's not wet dog." he muttered.

Duke put his back againest a crate. "There's too many of them." he whispered under his breath.

"Perhaps, but we have faced more BATS at a time in the past." Spirit reminded him, from behind a crate five feet away. He opened his gauntlet.

"Hi-Tech." he hissed. He was meet by silence.

"Long Range." Spirit said, his own open. Again they were greeted with silence and it was all they received as they attempted to contact Tunnel Rat, Scarlett and Heavy Duty.

"Why aren't they answering?" he asked. Duke shook his head and starting trying anyone else. Naturally there was no answer to Snake Eye's gauntlet, but he couldn't get in contact with Jynx either. As Spirit listened for Cobra, he desperately attempted to contact Grey Wolf, who had never failed to answer his gauntlet.

Grey and Iron Claw were both panting when his gauntlet beeped. "Yes." he said, as he narrowly avoided getting shot.

"Have you been able to contact anyone?" Duke asked.

"I haven't tried. I'm busy fending off a massive and endless army of BATS in a small area." he told him, firing another arrow. Iron Claw yelped as he landed on a piece of metal from a BAT which cut the pad of his paw.

"Jynx, Hi-Tech, Long Range, Tunnel Rat, Scarlett and Heavy Duty's gauntlets aren't working. I'm going to try the rest of the team." the other man said.

"You do that." Grey barked, slamming his gauntlet shut.

Bullseye's gauntlet beeped as she landed hard, trying to regain her balance. "I'm here." she growled, wincing as more sparks of pain flew from her leg. The video screen allowed Duke to see her face contorted with pain.

"Get back to the Rocc Bullseye." he told her.

"No way. I'm not leaving Komakura alone or Grey out there." she said.

"Go to the Rocc, it's an order." he hissed. She shut her gaunlet.

"I've never seen you disobey a direct order." Komakura told her.

"Yeah, well. I'm not one to run from a fight." she said.

Long Range leaned forward on the Rocc's control panel. "Something doesn't feel right about any of this." he muttered. He glanced over his shoulder and called, "Have you talked to anyone in the city hombre!"

"No not yet." Hi-Tech shouted back. The markman lowered his head in his hands as Scarlett came up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about all of this, like something's gone really wrong." he told her. She leaned againest the control panel beside him.

"They'll be okay, this team can handle itself." she whispered. He nodded half-heartedly, as he reached into a pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out a picture. Scarlett looked at it; the picture was of a very pretty woman and a little girl.

"Is that her?" she whispered.

"Estrella and Selen. We took it at her parents home in a town just outside of Madrid, two months before the city was attacked." he whispered.

"How old was Selen?" she asked.

"Six, the picture was taken almost seventeen years ago." he said.

"Get the Rocc and Rhyno rolling. That new mecha of Cobra's just appeared!" Hi-Tech shouted. Long Range cursed in spanish as he strapped in.

Heavy Duty strapped into his seat as Tunnel Rat hopped over the back of his. "I say floor it." he told him. The Rocc took off in the opposite direction.

"Meet us in the city, amigos. Point B5350." Long Range said.

"Roger!" they shouted. Scarlett sat in the chair beside the marksman.

"I'll arm the weapons." she told him.

"I'll track that mecha and try to contact the others." Hi-Tech called. They sat in silence as the Rocc tore down abandoned streets, past skyscrapers and apartment buildings. "I'm still getting silence from Jynx and static from Snake Eyes."

"Keep trying!" they both ordered him. Hi-Tech sighed and looked over the list of who he hadn't contacted.

"Okay let's try the girl who I know all of us want to hear from." he whispered. He typed furiously on the control panel.

Bullseye's gauntlet beeped. "I'm not going back to the Rocc!" she snapped, as she opened it, expecting Duke.

"You don't have to yell at me as you as open your gauntlet."

"Hi-Tech." she said. Komakura looked at her gauntlet.

"I got Bullseye and Komakura back here!" Hi-Tech shouted.

"Are they alright?" Scarlett asked.

"We're fine." Bullseye said.

"You're hurt." Komakura reminded her.

"It's just a scratch." she growled.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"A Cobra troop shot my leg." she muttered. Hi-Tech relayed the message to both Long Range and Scarlett.

"Tell them to stay out of the way of any troops and that new mecha." the red head said. A minute later they sat down behind some cement pipes. Komakura glanced at Bullseye, who looked in more pain than ever.

"Let me see how bad it is. I don't know much, but I can at least try to stop the bleeding." he told her. She nodded half-heartedly and went to work at the leg of her Sigma Suit.

Grey knealt down amongst the remains of the BATS. His gauntlet beeped again as Iron Claw limped over. "Grey?" Hi-Tech asked, appearing on screen.

"I'm fine. Duke said that the others aren't answering their gauntlets." he told him.

"I've had trouble on this end. He and Spirit won't answer, but I have talked to Komakura and Bullseye." he said.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"Komakura is, but she's hurt. I don't know how badly." Hi-Tech answered as the wolf nosed the screen and whined. The blonde paused to listen. "Is Iron Claw okay, sounds like something's wrong with him?" he asked.

Grey petted his head and whispered, "He's exhausted and worried. Other than that and a cut on the underside of his paw, he's fine."

"Stay safe." Hi-Tech said as he typed at the computer.

Snake Eyes lay on his back, hidden by the shadows of the bridge overhead. _"My Sigma Suit's a mess."_ he thought. Then he laughed softly, surprised that he even knew the term anymore, considering the long the fall seemed and how hard he hit the ground. _"It feels like Heavy Duty took a frying pan to my skull."_ he thought as the throbbing in his head subsided. He couldn't feel any part of his body, he figured the pain of whatever in-juries he had numbed him. "Jynx? Where is she? I left her all alone up there, but I don't hear anything and I don't see her down here." he whispered, finding his voice at last. Then something flickered in his mind.

"Get rid of him and we'll take the girl." It was the Baroness last command before Storm Shadow had prepared to throw him over the bridge. Groaning, he forced himself up to his feet and activated the booster pack on his back. He landed roughly on the bridge beside his ninja bike. "I can track her gauntlet. Poor girl, if she's hurt I'll never forgive myself. And then after I find her, I can get you out of there brother. The chip on your neck is what's been controlling you and getting it off is the ticket to your freedom." he said, starting the bike. The feeling in his body was coming back as was the pain from his injuries. Every movement was torture, but he'd manage for Jynx's sake.

Author: Spirit come get your bird!

Billy: pecking author on head

Spirit: Why is he with you?

Author: That thing is lucky he's not sitting in the oven cooking right now.

Spirit: Why?

Author: holding up jacket

Spirit: Oh.


	14. Chapter 14

End Of All Things Prt 3

Released and Re-Accepted

Author: I had originally heard that Storm Shadow had been brainwashed by Cobra. I don't know if that's true of not, but I went with it. KxJ (I list it cuz they are together now). Only own Bullseye, Grey, Iron Claw, Cobra's new toy & the chip on Storm Shadow's neck.

Jynx's eyes flickered open to look at the figure knealt beside her. It was a ninja in white, her master's brother. "Storm Shadow." she growled. He clamped his hand over her mouth, hazel eyes staring into her own dark eyes.

"Swiftly, before it takes control of me again." he hissed.

"What?" she asked. He turned around and pulled his mask down to reveal the back of his neck. A small chip was there, silver with the Cobra insigna.

"I've managed to take control of myself for a short time. Please Jynx." he begged.

"On one condition. You help me get the power stones and get out of here." she said. He nodded and relaxed as she set a careful hand on his shoulder. "This may or may not hurt." she told him. He cringed as she gently began to work the chip off the back of his neck. With a soft pop, it came free.

"Hi-Tech will love to see that I'm sure and I can apologize for everything I've done." he whispered. Jynx tucked the chip inside her suit, as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, if you were hurt at my hand." he said.

She shook her head and said, "I'm worried for sensai."

Storm Shadow sighed, pulled his mask up and whispered, "We should leave."

"Yeah, someone's bound to notice. There's been guards." she told him.

Duke knealt beside Spirit, neither of them aware of where the Cobra members had disappeared to. "Try the Rhyno. I'm going to check on Bullseye." he said. Spirit opened his gauntlet in time to see Hi-Tech appear.

"Perfect timing." the blonde said. Duke was surprised at the sudden appearance of the computer wiz. Quickly Hi-Tech managed to get ahold of everyone but Jynx and Snake Eyes.

"Are you alright?" Grey asked Bullseye.

"I'll be okay." she whispered.

"Everyone okay?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, but all I'm getting from Jynx is static." Hi-Tech said. Komakura leaned beside Bullseye. She forced a smile, attempting to cheer him up a bit.

"What about Snake Eyes?" Long Range asked. Another voice, one very few had heard, cut in over the line.

"I'm hurt but still able to move." Komakura stared at his guantlet in shock.

"What about Jynx?" Scarlett asked.

"The Baroness and Storm Shadow took her. I'm guessing to Cobra's base in the city." he said.

"Can't we track her?" Heavy Duty asked.

"If she's still wearing her guantlet. I'll try to lock onto her signal." Hi-tech said.

"I can find the base." Snake Eyes said.

Bullseye moved her leg, winced and said, "If they took her anywhere it'd be there."

Snake Eyes stepped off his ninja bike as he saw flames leap into the air, almost twenty feet high. An explosion ripped through the air, sending with it shockwaves. He nearly fell to the ground as he noticed a pair of figures on a ninja bike in the air. "Sensai!" Jynx shouted. Storm Shadow landed the bike and she hopped off, clutching a small bag to her chest protectively.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Got these, before we set the place up to blow." she said, opening the bag. Inside were the power stones. Storm Shadow stood beside her, deadly quiet.

"Forgive me brother." he whispered.

"All is forgiven, but we need to get to the Rocc and pick up Komakura and Bullseye on the way." he said.

"Bullseye?" he asked. Snake Eyes smiled, but didn't answer and motioned for Jynx not to.

"I will see then." he guessed.

"Yes." they both said, smirking deviously.

Later they all sat in the Rocc. "Well, I'll admit one thing. I'm glad this team came back whole, a few of us are worse for wear. But no causilities were suffered. And we have a new member to welcome or rewelcome." Duke said. Storm Shadow walked in behind him. Everyone but Jynx, Komakura, Snake Eyes and Bullseye stared in shock. Hi-Tech looked at him carefully as he approached.

"Allow me to apologize for what I have done. You will find the ninja bike I stole from you sometime ago safe beside it's twin. Here are the power stones that Cobra had possession of and this." he said, pulling the power stones and the chip from his suit.

"Was this how they were controlling you?" he asked.

"Yes." he said.

"I've seen blue prints of it. But I didn't know they actually created them." he said.

"Overkill can be thanked for that." Storm Shadow told him. Hi-Tech glanced at Duke, who turned to the team.

"So?" he asked. It was unmistakable by the look on their faces that he was to stay. Bullseye pulled her leg up to look at the wound. Storm Shadow left the chip and the stones with Duke and Hi-Tech to go over to her.

"May I ask you something." he said.

"Shoot." she told him.

"Who are you? Snake Eyes and Jynx refused to tell me." he asked.

She glanced up and said, "My code name is Bullseye, I'm a firearms expert and a marksman. My real name is Selen Ajedrez and I was born and raised in Madrid, Spain."

Long Range came up and said, "She's my daughter."

Storm Shadow looked from him to her then said, "The resemblance is striking, both physically and in skill." Her father looked at her with pride shining in his eyes. She blushed dark red, a very hard thing to do with her tan.

Snake Eyes glanced over from where he sat being tended to by Hi-Tech. Jynx sat on his left and Komakura on his right. You're lucky you didn't break any bones." Hi-Tech told him.

"I have the Sigma Suit to thank for that." he told him.

"I did everything I could to make it as tough as possible. So now that we've all heard you talk, are you going to keep wearing the mask?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'll wear it like I have in the past, but perhaps like Komakura wears his." he muttered. Then he turned his attention to his apprentices. "I'm proud of both of you. You were seperated from each other and me. And you still pressed on, few ninjas have managed such a feat." he told them. Jynx blushed red, but it was hard to tell if Komakura did or not.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yes, I just need sleep." he whispered.

"What happened to the mecha?" Jynx asked.

Tunnel Rat stepped inside and said, "Turn it on H.T. Fir'works 'bout ta star'." Hi-Tech turned the screen onto the still form of the robot. Then it exploded into countless pieces.

"How many explosives did you put?" Bullseye asked.

"About all I coul' carry." he said.

"He blew up something right for once." Snake Eyes whispered as he fell asleep.

Duke held a pair of dogtags in the ninja's face and said, "Welcome back." Storm Shadow nodded and slid them around his neck. Jynx and Komakura smiled and nodded to him. Long Range, who had probably missed him most next to his brother, hugged him

Long Range: It's over?

Author: Why were you getting used to be a dad?

Long Range: Yes.

Author: R&R, no flames. I may bring Bullseye, Grey & Iron Claw back but no promises.

Sigma 6 (minus my characters): Beg her to bring them back!

Author: You heard 'em. They want them back, do you?


End file.
